The City Girl
by MadameX818
Summary: Riley Matthews is starting her life anew when her family moves to Austin, Texas. She was the queen bee at her old school and she's sure she'll be popular again at her new high school. Wrong! She has the worst first day ever and fails to get in with the cool crowd. Riley is sure that her luck is gone until she meets a dreamy green-eyed cowboy in detention.
1. Welcome to Austin

**Hello, fellow book nerds! I wanted to do another drama/romance story like A Match Made in Heaven so I decided to write this. It's kinda like a reverse GMW because instead of Lucas moving to NYC and meeting Riley, Riley will be moving to Texas and meeting him. This is the first story I'm writing where I make changes to the show, so here's a list of them so you won't be confused . . .**

 ***All the characters live in Austin, Texas and Riley is the new girl from New York.**

 ***Riley and her friends are fifteen and they are all starting their sophomore year at Meadowbrook High. Auggie is eight and starting third grade. Ava is nine.**

 ***In New York, Riley was the most popular girl in school and was the cheer captain.**

 ***Isadora Smackle still lives in NYC and is popular. She and Riley were best friends and ruled the school together. She is still smart and competitive, though.**

 ***The Matthews moved into a large, historic house right next door to Morgenstern family.**

* * *

I swing open the door to my new bedroom and squeal. When I saw the huge balcony outside, I begged my dad to give me that room. My new room is huge, with a glossy wooden floor and French windows that open into a Juliet-like balcony.

I love my new house! I always dreamed of living in a big Victorian house with a balcony and secret passageways. Okay, Auggie and I didn't find any secret passageways, yet but it's fun to hope. Dad bought this house for two reasons, because I begged him and second, because he liked the historical feel to it. A house is so much more different than an apartment: bigger rooms, stairs, more windows, an attic, and a backyard. Texas is more fun than I thought it would be. At first, I was disappointed when I found out we were moving because of Dad's new job as a college professor, but now this new house makes up for it.

"Hey kiddo, are you settling in okay?" Dad asks, appearing in the doorway.

"I LOVE IT! Where are my bags? I need to unpack, ASAP!" I squeal.

"We still need to set up the kitchen," Dad says, patting me on the head.

"I love it here in Texas," I exclaim, unable to hold in my excitement.

"Well, I'm happy that you're happy, Riley, but remember, a whole new school and town is a lot to take in. I just don't want you to become depressed," Dad replies.

I frown. "Dad, you said I need to explore the world and stop living in my little bubble filled with shopping and cheerleading."

"I remember when I was fifteen and I had some wacky adventures—" Dad starts.

"Dad," I interrupt. "I will be fine."

He smiles. "That's my girl. Do you want to wear your lucky pin on your first day?"

"Of course," I say and I take the pin out of my pocket and Dad clips it to my dress.

When Aunt Morgan went to Paris for a business trip, she stopped by a French market and bought a gold four-leaf clover pin. She gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday and told me it was lucky. It was. I wore it when my cheer squad won nationals. I wore it when I won tickets to a One Direction concert with my bestie, Isadora. Speaking of Isadora, I need to text her about the details of my new room.

"Mommy, Daddy, Riley, there's a lady at our door!" Auggie yells from downstairs.

Dad and I cut our heartfelt conversation short and clomp down the stairs to see what Auggie meant. He was right; there was a woman at our door. She was carrying a tin of cookies in one hand and holding the hand of a little girl's in the other.

Mom opens the door and greets them with a warm smile. She says, "Hi there."

"Charmed to meet you," the woman says in a British accent. "I am Judy Morgenstern and this is my daughter Ava. We live right next door. We would like to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Oh, are you British?" I ask. "I always wanted to go to England."

"No, she just fakes an accent to impress people!" Ava pipes up.

"Ava, shush!" her mother scolds without the accent. She smiles again and says, "Would you like these homemade cookies?"

"They aren't homemade, Mom. Remember, you told Dad to get a box of Chips Ahoy when you saw the moving truck!" Ava chimes in again.

"Excuse my daughter, she doesn't know when to _shut her mouth_ ," Judy says. She nudges Ava and says, "How about you play with that little girl over there? She's about your age."

"Actually, Auggie is a boy," Mom says.

"Auggie, what a quaint and amusing name," Judy says condescendingly.

"Auggie is short for August, actually," Dad chimes in.

This was going to get ugly. I turn away from the adults and introduce myself to Ava.

"Hi Ava, I'm Riley," I say.

"Isn't Riley a boy name?" Ava replies.

Huh, it's only been five minutes and I already hate my new neighbors.

"I'm Auggie," my brother says.

"How old are you?" Ava asks. "I'm this many." She holds up nine fingers.

"I'm this many," Auggie answers, holding up eight fingers.

Ava smiles and says, "This many"—she holds up nine fingers—"tells this many"—she puts down one finger—"what to do."

"I don't think that's how friendship works," I interrupt.

"Riley, leave us alone. She's my new friend," Auggie says. I have lost him.

Auggie and Ava run off to play with Auggie's toys while my parents argue with Mrs. Morgenstern. I clutch my pin and whisper to myself, "Don't worry, it'll all be okay."


	2. New Girl in Town

Lip gloss? Check.

Cell phone and ear buds? Check.

Matching shoes and purse? Check.

Lucky clover pin? Double check!

I am set to go. I needed to make the best first impression on the first day. Back at my old school, everyone liked me, including the teachers. I was the cheer captain and head of the school dance committee. It was pretty much a perfect life. A whole new school meant a whole new game plan to become popular again. I didn't know what high school was like at the bottom of the caste system and I don't want to find out. New kids are fresh meat. I wasn't like Regina George, I was actually nice to everyone, but the last thing I want to be is an outcast. That meant no friends, no after-school activities, and no social life. I liked being surrounded by people and social activity and fun; it meant my life was full. I wanted to make sure that moving to a new town did not shift my world, that everything would still be intact.

I step off the bus and took a deep breath before walking into my new school, Meadowbrook High. The red brick building was surrounded by various cliques, like the jocks and the geeks. It wasn't that different than my old school. Texas fashion had a few differences to New York fashion: bigger hair, wilder clothes, and daring accessories. Jeez, how many cans of hairspray can a girl own?

No one noticed the new girl enter the scene. I went into the principal's office without talking to anyone. Principal Adams was tough and strict, talking about the "bad crowd" Meadowbrook is plagued with. He's being kinda dramatic about it.

"There are many troublemakers here thinking that they can do whatever they want, whenever they want. They're animals, anarchic creatures. New students like you always get tangled up their shenanigans. I hope you make the right decision and stay away from them," he states.

Of course I would stay away. I'm a good girl, a girl that plays by the rules and donates to charity. My parents gush about how well they raised me.

"Well, hope you feel welcome at Meadowbrook High, home of the Wolves. Now where is your tour guide? He's late," Principal Adams says.

"I'm here!" a voice cries out and I turn my head. A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes enters the office and closes the door. He's cute in a nerdy way with his bowl-cut hair and colorful sweater but not cute enough to swoon over.

He stares at me for a minute and says, "Hello my name is Farkle Minkus and I'll be your tour guide. Sorry Principal Adams, I was busy with debate practice."

"I'm Riley Matthews," I reply and we both shake hands. After a few more words with the principal, we both leave the office and Farkle starts our tour.

"So there's the cafeteria, the gym, the science lab, and the library. Word of advice: do not try the spaghetti in the cafeteria," he deadpans. He turns to me and adds, "Are you from New York?"

My jaw drops. "How do you know?"

"It's just the way you're dressed. Obvious city girl," Farkle answers.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," I say.

"Only girls like Missy Bradford would wear patent leather shoes," he says. "Please don't tell me you're one of those shallow, vain girls."

"No of course not," I blurt out. Can't a girl just dress nice and be social without everyone thinking she's snobbish? I add, "These are knockoffs, anyway."

"You're pretty cool," Farkle says. "How about you sit with us at lunch? New kids don't have many options when it comes to the unofficial cafeteria seating chart."

"Sure," I say and I smile to myself. I have already made my first friend.

* * *

At lunch, I was sitting with Farkle and his friends. Most of them were in the AV club and some were gamers. None of them even had the confidence to look me in the eye.

"Sorry, my friends have never seen a girl sit at our table," Farkle whispers.

I can't believe I'm sitting with the nerds. Okay, that sounds totally rude but these guys can't look up from their handheld games for one second. They're completely immersed in fantasy and sci-fi and some of them don't even interact with the real world. I like Farkle, he's really nice and all but he doesn't realize that he is sitting at the bottom of the social pyramid.

"As you can tell, we're the cool kids at this school," Farkle boasts and all the nerds nod along with him. I secretly roll my eyes.

Everyone sat in their own group. There was a table filled with musicians, a table for jocks, and even one for the outcasts. I noticed one table. Four kids sat at a small table in the far corner, three boys and only one girl. The girl stood out the most with her bright blond hair and loud voice. She was laughing at something her friends said. Then I realized who they were: the "bad crowd" Principal Adams talked about. I couldn't see the other boys but they were cute in my opinion.

"That's Maya Hart; the prettiest girl in school," Farkle says dreamily and I could already tell he had a crush on this Maya girl.

"She's not the prettiest girl; that's just your opinion," one of nerds chimes in.

"To me, she's way hotter than Missy Bradford and her mean crew," Farkle defends.

"Why don't you talk to her?" I ask.

"Are you kidding me? She doesn't know I exist, plus my dad wouldn't want me to hang with her type of people," Farkle gasps.

One of the nerds adds, "She and her friends are the rebels of this school. All they do is make trouble. Her friends are Brandon Mitchell, Zay Babineaux, and Lucas Friar."

I remember what Principal Adams said about them. They're animals, anarchic creatures, and the bad crowd. Maybe the nerds were right.

I poked at my chili, which is more like a glop of hot sauce and cold beans. Seriously, none of the food here is edible. Haven't the cooks ever heard of flavor?

"I'm gonna get some napkins," I announce even though none of them heard what I said. Oh well, it's not that important.

I navigate across the maze of tables, trash cans, chattering people and floor litter while carrying my tray of mystery slop. I almost didn't notice _him_.

A tall guy with green eyes and shaggy brown hair was sitting with Maya and her crew. He was obviously a part of them. He was the most gorgeous guy I ever saw. I couldn't tell for sure but it looks like he was smiling at me. I don't know his name but it could either be Brandon, Zay, or Lucas. But I don't care what his name is, he's totally swoon-worthy.

That's when the biggest mistake of my life happened. I was so distracted by that guy's hotness that I didn't see the greasy napkin that was about to trip me. Well, I slipped on it and worse, I collided into another girl. A pretty girl with long brown hair wearing designer clothes, who Farkle said was the mean queen of Meadowbrook: Missy Bradford.

It was just a puddle of gross chili, spilled milk, green beans, and two food-splattered girls. My clothes were ruined, plus this skirt cost me two weekends of babysitting. Worst, everyone was staring. Now I'm _that girl_ : the girl who had the biggest cafeteria wipeout in school.

"UGH!" Missy screeches. "Didn't you watch where you were going?"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I'll pay for your dress!" I cry.

"You're such a loser!" Missy yells and she throws a handful of chili at me.

I was infuriated. Farkle was right, she is a mean queen. I grabbed a half-empty carton of milk and squirt it at her. But instead of hitting Missy, it hit the vice principal, Mrs. Darwin. And she was not pleased with having her pantsuit ruined.

"Detention, Ms. Matthews," she commands.

"But it wasn't my fault-" I start.

"No buts, DETENTION," she yells.

Missy smirks as she goes off to clean herself. What a—wait, I promised Dad I won't curse.

Everyone was staring at me. Some even took _pictures_. It's official; I am the biggest loser in school. Farkle shot me a sympathetic smile but it didn't work. I touched my pin for a bit of luck but it was no use. My luck has just run out.

* * *

 **Fun fact: That cafeteria incident was taken from a short story I wrote in elementary school about a new girl having the worst first day ever. Will things start to turn out right for Riley? Will she ever meet that cute bad boy? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Detention Party

"Remember, no talking, no eating, no getting up, and no sleeping," Vice Principal Darwin barks at me.

"Where is everyone else?" I squeak, avoiding her wolfish glare.

"They're coming, they're coming," Darwin deadpans and she starts leafing through her magazine.

How she expect me not to eat or sleep or do anything?! Detention is not for people like me. Detention is for troublemakers, not for people who are pacifists and bake cookies for the homeless. I have never been more bored in my life. Mom promised me she would pick me up after detention and I am already counting down the minutes till her blue Toyota arrives in the parking lot. I hope there aren't any more students because I do not want anyone remembering my hideous accident. Forget being popular, forget being noticed, forget trying to exist in Austin; I am just going to live the rest of tenth grade in the oblivion they call unpopularity. Farkle said that the accident didn't matter and that we were still friends but what about other people? People who are gonna remember me as the biggest loser in school when I graduate. People who are never gonna sign my yearbook or vote me as homecoming queen or even see me as a potential friend. I want people to know my name. I want them to see me as head cheerleader or Homecoming Queen or the coolest girl in school. I don't want to be nobody. I want to be _somebody_ , because when you're somebody; your life is set.

"WE'RE HERE!" a voice yells and I turn my head around to see Maya Hart and her band of rebels. Once again, I swoon over the cute guy with green eyes. He looks so perfect yet he is definitely not if he hangs out with Maya Hart.

I barely know her yet I already know her reputation as the biggest rebel in Meadowbrook. Farkle literally knows everything about her. In her freshman year, Maya Hart once put an entire flock of live chickens in Principal Adams' office. She once decorated the school library with graffiti curse words. Her stories of epic adventures echoed through the halls of Meadowbrook High and were forever etched in Farkle's mind. And everything she does; she does it with her crew. No wonder she was in detention.

"Sit down and shut up!" Darwin shouts and Maya and her crew complied while rolling their eyes for a nanosecond.

Now that they were sitting next to me, I can clearly see the boys' faces. One of them had spiky dark hair, wore a leather jacket, and was an 8.5 on the cute meter. Another one of them was African American and wore a plaid shirt. He gets a cute rating of 7.9, an 8.0 if he went to a gym. And well, I got to admire the cute third guy up close. He looked even hotter when he was within my reach. He had short hair that was the color of dark honey. His face was perfectly sculpted with his full lips, straight nose, and angular jawline. I could gaze at his deep-set, emerald green eyes forever. On a scale of 1 to 10, he was an 11. Of course, I had to keep my staring at a minimum or else I would look creepy. I knew the boys' names (Zay, Brandon, Lucas) but I didn't know which name to assign to what face.

"Okay, before we start your punishment, give me your phones," Darwin commands.

"What?" I exclaim.

"Well, you don't know me, Matthews, but I have a strict no-phones-during-detention rule. Now fork it over!" Darwin shouts.

I begrudgingly hand my iPhone 6 over. The other kids turn in their phones and Darwin places them all in a box and locks it inside a drawer. There's no way to get it back.

By order of Vice Principal Darwin, we had to keep silent and at our desks. I didn't talk to any the boys or Maya. The others however, seemed to have their own silent language. Imagine what they were saying about me! I want to get out of here as quickly as possible.

For the first twenty minutes, I just stared at the clock (while simultaneously staring at the boys). Then I took out my bottle of nail polish and began redoing my top coat on my manicure. Darwin didn't notice me or the smell of nail polish in the air, she just read her magazine. Maya took out two pencils and started drumming on her desk. But of course, Darwin got annoyed and snatched the pencils away. Maya didn't fight at all; she just let her take away her makeshift drumsticks and went back to staring blankly at the clock.

After thirty minutes, Darwin stood up and announces, "I have to go to my office to do some paperwork but I am no dummy, so you will all be locked in here. And if any of you think of picking the lock and escaping, the janitor will be watching you if I can't."

She leaves the room, but not without making a big showing of her locking the door. We were trapped. Or well, I was trapped with a bunch of no-good misfits.

After an uncomfortable five minutes, Maya talks for the first time in forever. "I miss my phone," she announces like it was important.

"So do I," one of boys reply.

"What do you think, Matthews?" Maya asks. "Do you want your phone back?"

For a moment, I thought she was talking to someone else.

"Uh, I guess?" I stutter.

"Then let's break them out," she says, pulling out a bent paper clip from her pocket.

Her friends share a devilish smile before running to the locked drawer and picking the lock. I just watched them wriggle the wire into the lock and twisting it. They all stared at the safe with huge eyes as Maya picked it. But she was unsuccessful.

"Dang it!" she shouts and the rest of the boys groan.

I stare at the locked drawer, imagining my phone in my hand again. I _need_ my phone back in my hand. An idea pops into my head.

I pull out the bobby pin in my hair and I suggest, "How about we use this?"

Maya instantly snatches it out of my hand and starts picking the lock again. This time, the drawer opens and I am reunited with my baby.

"Pretty clever, Matthews," Maya compliments. "I'm Maya and this is Brandon, Zay, and Lucas."

So Brandon is the leather-jacket boy, Zay is the African-American guy, and Lucas is the hottie.

"I'm Riley," I say.

"Aren't you the new girl who wiped out in the cafeteria earlier?" Zay asks.

I blush and say, "Yeah, I'm _that girl_ now."

"I thought it was hilarious," Brandon comments.

"Let me guess," Maya says. "You're the type of girl who aspires to be part of Missy's crew. Guess what? Too bad, because Missy is a snake and she does not like the new kids. And now you're all upset because you'll never be popular at this school. Well, guess what? The universe is too busy fixing up all the war, poverty, and hatred in the world to notice your popularity problem."

My jaw drops. She thinks I'm some sort of brat! I am not that dramatic!

"Sheesh," Lucas responds. "You don't have to be so tough on her."

"I'm just giving her a reality check," Maya mutters.

"I have friends here," I say. "Farkle showed me the ropes here."

"Isn't he the guy who makes goo-goo eyes at Maya all the time?" Brandon asks.

"Dude's a loser," Maya says. She grabs her phone and climbs up onto her desk. A song blasts from her cell and she starts dancing.

"Party," Zay yells and they all start a dance party in the classroom. At first, I was worried if Darwin would come in again but the beat of music finally lets me relax.

I start doing all my crazy dance moves. For a moment, the others stare at me but then Maya broke the ice by saying, "You got some sick moves, Matthews."

* * *

 **Remember to favorite and follow and check out my other stories!**


	4. The Outcast

Finally finishing your detention sentence is incredible, like you're actually being released from prison (being stuck at school after three o' clock with Darwin is a cruel punishment). And it's been two weeks since my cafeteria incident occurred, so it's almost been forgotten. But that doesn't my luck finally changed. Classes are a nightmare and I only have one friend at school. Farkle is a darling but it's hard to explain my problems to a guy who believes he can rule the world (no kidding, he might be a megalomaniac). I'm hoping everything will change at cheerleading tryouts, where I can finally show the Meadowbrook squad I have skills. Yes, Missy Bradford is the cheer captain but even I can impress her.

Once again, I was alone on a Saturday night, just doing my homework while simultaneously watching Netflix. Back in New York, I spent my weekends shopping with Isadora or practicing cheer routines. But I was alone tonight because I am an outcast. I could invite Farkle over (he lives a block away) but my dad had a strict no-boys-over rule. I could hang out with Auggie but he was at Ava's. I could hang out with Maya but we barely knew each other and she doesn't know where I live and vice-versa. Besides, I'm kinda afraid of her. But I'm definitely not afraid of Lucas Friar. He's dreamy and probably the friendliest out of the group but he rarely talks to me and I only see him in detention (which is now over for good). But for some reason, I can't get him out of my head. I dated a couple of guys back home but I never stayed up all night thinking about them. It's only a matter of time before I start making a fool out of myself over him so I better get over Lucas now. Besides, he's a bad boy and I'm a good girl. That only means trouble.

After a few mind-numbing minutes of geometry, I got a video-chat request on my laptop. It's Isadora. Of course, I accepted.

"Hey, how's Austin? I bet you met a couple of dreamy cowboys," Isadora says as once I saw her face on my screen.

"I hate it here and I miss you. You won't believe how bad my life has gotten," I respond. I started rambling on about my terrible cafeteria incident, Missy Bradford, detention with Darwin, meeting Maya and her crew, and even Lucas Friar's dreaminess.

"Whoa, slow down, Riley," Isadora interrupts. "Why would Darwin give you detention just for spilling milk at her?"

"I know, right? It's like moving to Texas has flipped my world upside-down! Teachers used to love me and now I'm a delinquent!" I exclaim.

"That being said, does Lucas ever talk to you outside of detention?" Isadora asks.

"No," I answer. "In fact, none of them ever talk to outside of detention. I see Maya and her crew in class sometimes, in the cafeteria, and Zay even has his locker next to mine, but they only acknowledge me in detention."

"Too bad, he sounds really cute. Like beyond cute," Isadora says. "Are there any other cute boys?"

"Well, I wouldn't consider Farkle cute," I say. "He's the nerdy type of boy who takes AP classes and is on the debate team."

"He sounds like my type," Isadora says.

Of course Isadora would like Farkle. She's the smart-but-cool type of girl who runs for student government and participates in college fairs. She's like Spencer Hastings from _PLL_.

"What does he look like?" Isadora asks.

"Light brown hair, bowl cut and blue eyes," I answer. "He likes wearing turtleneck sweater and isn't very muscular or tan."

"Who cares? He's on the debate team! You have to introduce me to him sometimes," Isadora says.

"Okay sure," I say.

"I have to finish my homework _and_ practice my cheer routine so I have to go. You understand, right?" Isadora says.

"Um, yeah sure," I reply. I want to keep talking because I have never felt so lonely in my life. Isadora is my only girlfriend right now.

"Okay, I'll text you tomorrow," Isadora promises and she signs out. And I'm forced to finish my history homework alone. I wish Dad was here but he's picking groceries even though it's like nine o' clock at night.

After thirty minutes, Mom comes in. My eyes light up for a moment because I wanted to talk to her. But she crushes my hopes by asking me to pick up Auggie from his play date with Ava. And she still calls it a "play date" even though Auggie is eight. She says she can't do it because she's busy with work but I know it's because she can't stand the Morgenstern family. I just sigh yes and grab my jacket.

Mrs. Morgenstern is the one to open the door when I rang the doorbell.

"Why hello, Rowan," Judy greets, still faking the accent.

"Um, my name is Riley," I correct.

"Is Riley short for something?" she asks.

"No," I answer.

"Well, I guess your parents couldn't think of a better name at the time," she says haughtily and Auggie suddenly appears behind her.

"I'm just here to pick up my brother," I snap and I yank Auggie out the house and we start walking home.

"I can't stand our new neighbors," I declare as once we were alone.

"Ava is my girlfriend," Auggie blurts out.

"WHAT," I screech. He's not supposed to have a girlfriend, he's EIGHT!

"She says because I'm a boy and she's a girl and we're friends so we have to start dating," Auggie explains.

"That's not how dating works," I say. "You're in elementary school."

"Please let me be happy, Riley," Auggie pleads. "Ava and I are happy together."

"Mom and Dad will talk to you about this," I say. "You don't know about love. Plus, I don't want my brother to start dating before me."

"They fell in love when they were kids," Auggie replies.

"But Ava is rude and mean and selfish," I retort.

"She's my first girlfriend," Auggie says.

I groan. There's no changing his mind.

Auggie begins talking about his new friends, Dewey (with a silent W) and Emma and wouldn't shut up, even when we arrived home. And I made a very sad conclusion when we went inside: Auggie is having a better social life than me.

* * *

 **I changed the rating on the story because I wanted to add more serious plotlines later in the story. I'm making more changes to the show, mostly to Lucas's and Maya's home life. Remember to follow and favorite and check out my other stories!**


	5. The Bad Boy

**Lucas's POV**

* * *

Detention was over, although I could tell Maya had a plan in her head to get us punished again. She likes trouble and doesn't mind serving the consequences; getting caught is practically a routine. I don't mind being in detention all the time, as long as it keeps me from coming home. The phrase "home is where the heart is" doesn't apply to me and my family. If anything, my dad doesn't have a heart.

"Do you want your French fries?" Maya asks. I was about to answer when she swipes them away and stuffs her face with the salty cafeteria fries.

"What's the point of asking for stuff when you're just gonna take it?" I ask.

"Because I always make sure I use manners," she retorts. "Now pass me the salt."

The Meadowbrook High cafeteria, like all high school cafeterias, has an unspoken seating chart. It's not like we can't help but organize into cliques, we just do. No matter what, your friends in high school are just clones of you. When socializing, you make a beeline for the people who have the same personality and interests as you. You surround yourself with people who like the same sports as you, are in the same club as you, and even dress like you. It's like all the cliques have some sort of standard in their members, whether it's your IQ or your athletic prowess. Of course, I'm a part of the "rebel" clique with my friends Maya, Zay, and Brandon.

Zay was looking across the lunchroom, towards the "nerd" table. "Is it just me, or is that new girl checking me out?"

Riley Matthews: the new girl. Pretty, but according to Missy Bradford's standard of beauty, not pretty enough. Gets straight A's in every class and kisses up to teachers. Moved here from Greenwich Village, NYC and she lives in a classy house with her parents and little brother. Her friends: just one kid, Farkle Minkus.

"It's just you," Brandon teases and Zay punches him in the shoulder.

"Why would you be into her?" Maya asks. "She's just a prissy city girl."

"Maya, be nice," I warn. She glares at me but simply shrugs and continues eating.

I'm the only one the group who can tame Maya. Believe me, she isn't in love with me (contrary to the rumors buzzing around school), it's because we have been friends the longest. We met in first grade, back when she was like every other girl in school: pretty, gentle, and kind. We played in the sandbox as kids and our friendship simply grew from there. She let me stay at her house when my dad had one of his mood swings. I let her play with my action figures like they were dolls. Then in fifth grade, we started to grow apart since Maya became a part of Missy's clique. That was when I met Zay and Brandon during basketball tryouts (we didn't make the team and we bonded over being sports rejects). We became complete strangers by middle school. But one day in seventh grade, she came back into my life, totally different. She and Missy got into a fight and they stopped talking. Then Maya replaced her floral dresses and skinny jeans for leather jackets and ripped leggings. She became my best friend again and with Brandon and Zay, we created our team. Maya changed forever, but in a good way.

"Are you just being rude to her because she reminds you of the She-Beast?" Brandon asks.

She-Beast was our code word for Missy Bradford. We have code words for everything and Missy definitely deserved hers. Not only she destroyed Maya's pretty-girl image, she also broke my heart. In ninth grade, I asked her to the fall formal and she said yes. We had a great time, despite Maya's disapproving glares, and we began dating. I thought it would be like one of those cheesy movies, where I find my soul mate in high school and we live happily ever after. But the relationship only lasted two months, since she cheated on me with Billy Ross. That's when we spray-painted her locker as revenge. That's our thing, whoever wrongs us gets pranked. Maya always concocts the plan and us boys always follow through. Who says revenge always ruins things? Revenge is what brings us together.

"Well, kinda," Maya says. "Riley just has this corrupted vision of high school. In detention, she just blabs about cheerleading and clothes and it just irritates me, you know?"

"She's still nice, don't you think?" I say.

"Maybe," Maya mutters and she goes back to stabbing her baked potato like a maniac.

"I think City Girl has a thing for you," Brandon says to me.

"I think you should shut your mouth," I reply.

"It's obvious, Lucas," he continues. "She gets all smiley when you look at her and if this were a cartoon, she would have those hearts floating around her head."

"Whatever," I say.

I couldn't help but look back at the nerd table. Riley looks so out of place there, with her shampoo-commercial hair and faux-leather purse. She was only talking to Farkle, whose code name was Doctor Who, since he reminds us of the character from the sci-fi show.

"Doctor Who is staring," I tease.

Maya blushes, she has been getting dreamy-eyed stares from Doctor Who ever since sixth grade.

"Farkle and Maya, sitting in a tree . . ." Zay started singing.

"B-A-R-F-I-N-G," Maya finishes with a look in her eye that shouted HAH!

Maya and Zay started arguing about Farkle while Brandon tunes them out with his ear buds. I glance back at the nerd table, where Riley is sitting. I catch her eye for just a moment and for one nanosecond, she smiles at me.

* * *

 **Thank you, LucasRiley12 for your idea about doing a Lucas POV. Yes, I have changed Lucas's life just a bit. Hopefully you haven't already figured out the twist I have in store and I can relax and keep the story. And yes, Maya and Missy used to be friends in this alternate universe. Here's a question to answer in the reviews: Lucaya or Rucas? See you next time!**


	6. It's A Date

**Maya's POV**

Here's what I know about Riley Matthews. She's from the city—New York City, to be exact, and my friends and I have started calling her City Girl—not very creative, but describes her perfectly. She dresses like a model, is unfamiliar with Texas lifestyle, and is totally boy-crazy. She stares at Lucas, Zay, and Brandon all the time; they don't mind but I do. I don't hate her; she's a perfectly nice girl, but there's one thing I can't stand about her; she's a Missy Bradford wannabe.

Missy Bradford: AKA She-Beast, AKA manipulative queen bee, AKA the bane of my existence. Pretends she knows and controls everything. Pretends she is the axis Meadowbrook High spins around. Pretends she has everyone under her thumb. She's captain of the cheer squad, a straight-A student, and has the ability to charm anyone, from boys to adults. She used to be my BFF. We stopped talking in seventh grade for reasons I don't want to think about. Worst, every boy in school is in love with her (or used to be in love with her). Even Lucas, Zay, and Brandon have been guilty of staring at her. But there's one guy who isn't in love with her: Farkle Minkus, AKA Doctor Who. But unfortunately, it's because he's in love with me.

* * *

Monday morning, my eyes were still heavy from sleepiness. Seriously, I think I have Monday Morning Syndrome. But then again, who doesn't?

"Hey there, Maya," Lucas greets.

"Hey Lucas," I say.

We always talk at our lockers, it's our thing. A lot of people think that we're secretly dating, but the truth is, we're not. We're like brother and sister, with a few differences here and there. Lucas is a lot more quiet and reserved than me. He's got a lot of secrets that I don't want to know about. I swear, I don't like him like that.

"Do you hate Riley?" he asks.

"NO!" I answer. "Why would you think that?"

"You don't try to be friendly with her," he counters.

"That's because I'm never friendly," I retort. "Why do you care so much about her?"

"I'm starting to like her," he says.

"Do you _like_ her?" I ask, suddenly interested. Lucas could use a girlfriend; he never did get over that Missy disaster.

"No, at least I don't think," he says. "I barely know her."

" _Okay_ ," I say sarcastically. I know Lucas, and I know he likes City Girl. Problem is, he's too shy to admit it.

"Gotta go," he says and he rushes off in the other direction. I roll my eyes. Boys will only talk about girls with other boys.

"Maya," a voice chirps behind me. I know who it is before I turn around: Doctor Who himself. Farkle is nice, a little cute maybe, but he is seriously annoying.

"What is it now?" I say. It's always the same thing: he tries to say something flirty or poetic and I shut him down before he finishes. But he tries; he _tries_ so hard, never giving up for a moment. It's almost cute when he's persistent.

"Have you ever noticed that your eyes shine like the moon when you're happy?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I will never go out with you," I say before he gets any cheesier.

" _Never?_ " he says, shocked as if I have never rejected him before. But I have.

"Never," I say.

"What if it was a double date?" he blurts out.

"What? How is that gonna convince me?" I ask.

"You can pair with me, and your friend Lucas could pair with my friend Riley," he says. "It'll be like a hang. Besides, Riley really likes Lucas."

The thought of going out with Farkle makes me gag, but if Lucas _does_ like Riley; I'd be helping him out. And if he doesn't; it'll still be fun to watch.

"Sure," I say.


	7. Match Made!

**So this is officially a Faya fanfic as well as a Rucas fanfic. Note: in this story, Farkle never develops feelings for Riley and stays devoted to Maya. Another note: there will be darker themes in this story, too. It's not going to be all romance-y and cute. Lucas gets a deeper storyline and a darker past about his family. I'll just give you one little spoiler so no one gets confused as the story progresses: Lucas's parents are no longer together and he lives with his dad. Hopefully you weren't expecting a happier story like A Match Made in Heaven. Prepare for tears in later chapters. I just wanted to clear that up. Now that that's out of the way, we can continue with the fanfic. This is a duo chapter with both Riley and Lucas narrating. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I flop face-down on my bed, ashamed of myself. I didn't make the cheer team. _I didn't make the cheer team._ With Missy Bradford as the cheer captain, I knew I didn't stand a chance. But I was good at cheerleading. I've spent three summers at cheer camp with Isadora. I practice every day, perfecting my backflips, and I didn't make it. I didn't expect Coach Blanchard to reject me like that. A few freshman girls were chosen instead (one of them yelled "Go Bears" instead of  
"Go Wolves"). With Missy on the squad, I can't be on the team, no matter what. Hopefully, she'll get hit by a bus next year.

I was so deep in my misery that I didn't notice Farkle burst into my room without knocking, red-faced and breathless. I could tell he ran all the way here from his house.

"SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!" he yells like he won the lottery.

"Who said yes?" I ask as Farkle dances around my room like a maniac.

Finally, he calms down after one or two minutes and sits down on my beanbag chair.

"Maya agreed to go on a date with me," he screeches.

"See, what did I tell you about just going for it?" I say, proud of him. I have no idea why she said yes but Farkle's happy and that's all that matters.

"Um, there's just one catch," he mumbles, suddenly deflating.

"You have to trade your soul for a kiss?" I gasp. It was a joke but Maya _could_ be a witch for all we know.

"NO!" Farkle says defensively. "It's just that . . . it's a double date. And you have to go."

"WHAT," I screech. "Do you think I'm so desperate that you set me up on a blind date?!"

"No," Farkle replies. "You just need to be there in order to seal the deal."

I groan at him. I don't want a boyfriend. I don't want to go on a date, even if it's a group date. I just want to get through high school, fast and easy. Clearly, I've given up on hope. I've even buried my good luck pin in my dresser, to forget about it. For once in my life, I want to be invisible.

Farkle's eyes widen and he clasps his hands together, begging me. "Please, it's just one date and you don't even have to talk to the guy. Can't you just do this for a friend?"

Once he says that, my angry feelings dissipate. It's for Farkle. This may be his only chance to date his dream girl.

"Fine," I say.

"Yes! You won't regret this, I promise," Farkle says, obviously exploding with joy.

"Who are you setting me up with?" I ask.

"Lucas," Farkle answers and he skips out of my room, not even saying goodbye.

I stare at my door, wondering if I should be happy about this.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

My friends and I were hanging out at Zay's house, drinking Kool-Aid and keeping the music down to a minimum. Zay has a really strict dad (kinda makes sense, since Mr. Babineaux is a retired Marine). Maya can't stand Mr. Babineaux but I enjoy his company a little bit. He's mature, wise, and loves his son unconditionally, unlike my own dad.

We all seem to have different family dynamics, but none of us live in a normal home. Maya's mom works all day and night at a diner since she gave up her dream of being an actress to raise Maya. She also never married Maya's dad, who left them when Maya was three because he apparently "couldn't handle being a dad at twenty-three." Brandon's parents always fight but never bother to get a divorce, so Brandon's basically being raised by his older brother while still living with his mom and dad. Zay's the only one with happily married parents but his mom is often at work and he's always at odds with her. And, well my family is so broken, I can't tell my friends about it.

Maya shuts off the music and stands up. We all look at her the way an army may look at their general.

"I'm going on a date with Farkle on Friday night," Maya says like it was no big deal. But it was.

"Oh no," Zay says. "The apocalypse is starting!"

We all start laughing but Maya interrupts, "It's true."

All of us suddenly quiet down.

"I thought you hated Doctor Who," I say, breaking the silence.

"I don't _hate_ him," Maya defends. "I just don't want to be his girlfriend. But Doctor Who finally wore me down."

"Ooh, let's all take Maya dress shopping then," Brandon quips. He starts laughing but Maya hushes him with a stare. Our group is a democracy, but we often see Maya as our ringleader.

"Oh, but there's a catch," Maya says sinisterly. Oh no, we're going murder Farkle after the date, aren't we?

"What's the catch?" I ask tentatively.

"It's a double date," Maya says. "And Lucas is joining me."

Brandon and Zay immediately start laughing.

"With who?" I ask, even though it was hard to hear my own voice over the laughter.

"With City Girl," Maya teases. Oh no, she didn't. Zay and Brandon start hooting even louder.

"I knew it was going to happen," Brandon says. "Admit it, it was inevitable."

I had to weasel out of this. It's not because I don't like Riley, I do, but I don't want to go out with her, or any girl for that matter. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't start dating until college. 'High school dating is a waste of time,' my mother always said. Besides, my parents met in tenth grade, and the last thing I want to happen is to become _them_ later in life.

"Better buy a tie, buddy 'cause you and me are going to dinner Friday night," Maya hoots and my cheeks redden as my friends starting laughing all over again.


	8. That First Spark

**Frankly, the latest episode of GMW disappointed me. It had more Lucaya than Rucas. If you're a faithful Rucas shipper, let me know in your review. This is going to be a long chapter since I'm dividing it between Riley's, Farkle's, Maya's, and Lucas's POVs. I might not have a lot of time updating since I have a school project but let's be glad I'm ditching homework for this. Let's get into it!**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I brushed my hair one last time before checking my watch. Maya and Lucas are fifteen minutes late. It was Friday night, and I have to ditch homework for a date I don't want to go on. I might like Lucas, but I don't want to fall for him. He's obviously not interested. But for some reason, I wanted to impress him, too. I put on my favorite turquoise print dress paired with my sparkly black vest and wore my gold strappy sandals. But my outfit needed something. I searched through my drawers, trying to find a good accessory when I found something small and shiny. It was my lucky pin. I hesitated for a minute before attaching it to my dress. It was not for luck; it was for fashion.

I walk into my living room, where Farkle was nervously waiting for Maya's arrival. He put on a blue button-down and a nice pair of dark trousers. He even found some cologne in his dad's room. He might've overdone it, but he looks great.

"Do you think Maya ditched me?" Farkle asks frantically.

"Of course not," I half-lie. I wanted to believe this wasn't a prank, but at the same time, I do believe.

Farkle pulls out the rose bouquet he got for Maya and started counting the flowers. I think it was a sweet—yet unnecessary—gesture.

Suddenly, my dad walks into the room.

"Hey, where are you going so dressed up?" he asks.

"We're going on a date," I answer.

"I didn't know you two were into each other," Dad replies.

"NO!" Farkle and I screech at the same time. Dad jumped back a little.

"No," I repeat. "It's a double date. Farkle is going with Maya and I'm going with Lucas."

"Who are they?" he asks.

"Just some kids from school," I say vaguely. If he knew Maya's reputation, his heart rate will go through the roof.

Once he left, the doorbell rang.

"See?" I say. "What did I tell you? They came."

I open the door and there they were. But while Farkle and I were all dressed up, Maya and Lucas were wearing jeans and beat-up leather jackets. My cheeks redden as I realized I was over-dressed.

"Hey," Lucas says. He pretended he didn't notice my fancy outfit but I could tell he did.

Maya was more honest than Lucas, however. "Did you think we were going somewhere fancy?"

"Kinda," I say. "We can go change."

"You know what?" Maya says, "Doesn't matter."

"I got you flowers," Farkle says.

"Um, thank you," Maya responds, taking the roses and stuffing them in her jacket.

This was getting too awkward.

"So where are we going?" I ask, anxious to break the ice.

"You'll see," Lucas says and we walk outside.

I expected to take the bus but instead, there were two motorcycles parked on my lawn.

"What? Did you think we had expensive cars?" Maya asks.

"I just didn't know you two owned motorcycles," I say breathlessly. I never rode a motorcycle before.

"We don't," Lucas says. "These are from Brandon's brother's garage. We 'borrowed' them."

Lucas handed me a helmet and I wrapped my arms around him when we sat down. Maya had to drive so Farkle's arms were around her. It looked a little odd but Farkle didn't mind sitting in the girl seat. Deep in my gut, I could already tell this date was on its way to disaster.

* * *

 **Farkle's POV**

I was so dizzy after the motorcycle ride that I almost barfed in front of the restaurant. Maya and Lucas drove us to a little bakery with a pretty sign on the front that read _Susanna's_ , a place where I have never stepped foot in. The red brick building was decorated in an old-fashioned way. The inside was like a cozy home, filled with comfy couches to relax on and patio-like tables. A few mahogany bookcases lined the back wall, filled with books that you could buy so it was a bakery/coffee house/bookstore. The air smelled like cookies and the glass display case up front was filled with heavenly sweets and pastries. And strangely, there were random drawings hung on the walls, displayed like an art gallery. Most of them were adequate, but some were really professional.

"There are free sketchbooks you can draw in and if they like your work, you get to hang it," Maya explains as she caught me staring. "I love this place, it's so quaint."

I almost expected Maya to be into seedy, ghetto restaurant but that's the thing I love about Maya, she surprises you every day.

We took our seats and ordered a few muffins. Now came the tough part, actually talking. I shove my hand into my pocket, feeling the delicate bracelet I put in there, the bracelet Maya lost a long time ago in seventh grade, the one that I picked up and kept. I wanted to give it to her; I waited so long to give it to her. What's stopping me? It's just a bracelet, it wasn't even expensive, just a cheap charm bracelet from Claire's. But for some reason, I couldn't let it go.

"So how long how you two been friends?" Riley asks, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Ever since first grade," Maya answers. "We bumped into each other during recess. How long have you and Farkle been friends?"

"He gave me a tour of the school on my first day," Riley says.

She nudges me, urging me to say something to my actual date. I've been waiting for this moment since sixth grade and this is all I could do? It's pathetic.

Riley sighs and she continues with her conversation with Maya. They're the only ones talking. Lucas was absentmindedly doodling on his napkin. I simply looked around the room, watching everyone. What charms me the most about this place is that all the people that come in here just sit down and talk. There's no rush or anything, it's like everyone just took the time to relax and bond, if only for a moment before time catches up to them. I glance at the customer art gallery and try to find the nicest picture. The nicest drawing was of a lost little girl, looking abandoned and lonely in a dark, desolate field. It was sad yet beautiful at the same time. And in the corner of the frame was the artist's signature: _Maya Hart_.

"Did you draw that?" I finally ask, pointing at the framed picture.

Maya looked surprised when she saw where I was pointing. "I didn't know they kept that up," she whispers.

"I didn't know you were an artist," Riley gushes. Even though she was supposed to be talking to Lucas, she seemed to be bonding more with Maya.

"Oh yeah," Lucas says. "She drew that in eighth grade."

"That was a long time ago," Maya quickly interjects. "I'm kinda of an amateur now."

This was the first time I saw her blush. I always thought of her as a fearless, confident girl but now, she looks more like a normal girl with normal insecurities. Somehow, this made me love her even more.

"Let me see you sketch," Riley says, handing Maya a napkin. She used to be afraid of Maya but now, she's more open to her.

"Okay," Maya says, hesitating for a minute. She takes out a pen and starts doodling on the napkin. After two minutes, she holds it up, showing that she drew a table and chair. Despite the subject being plain and ordinary, Maya made it look beautiful and worthy of being looked at.

"It's amazing," I say and Maya smiles at me. She goes back to chatting with Riley and ignores me when our food arrives. I discreetly stuff the napkin into my pocket, right next to Maya's bracelet. I still wanted to give it to her. But I'm just too afraid. I don't know why, Maya is just an ordinary girl. But at the same time, she's not.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

After eating at Susanna's, we went on a walk through the park. We kept the motorcycles chained in the parking lot and we decided to take the time to talk. Surprisingly, I was talking more to Riley than my actual date. Even though she's a prissy city girl and I'm a hardcore Texas gal, we have one thing in common: we both hate Missy. Apparently, Missy kept Riley from getting on the cheer team and that meant everything to Riley. I don't like to consider cheerleading a sport but Riley seemed pretty passionate about it. I didn't think it was possible, but I think we're becoming friends.

"Do you miss New York?" Lucas asks Riley. It was the first time he talked to her throughout this entire date.

"All the time," Riley sighs. I lived here in Austin for as long as I can remember (except for my first three years in LA), so I don't know much about moving, but it seemed to be pretty hard for Riley.

"Do you have any friends back home?" Lucas asks.

"There's my BFF Isadora, and a bunch of other people I can ramble on about," Riley says. Every word she said made her sadder and sadder. Strangely, Lucas seemed to be genuinely interested in her old home.

"What can you tell us about your family?" I ask, begging to change the subject. I didn't want Riley to start crying.

"My dad is a college professor at University of Texas and my mom is a lawyer. I have a little brother, Auggie," she says.

She has such a simple, normal family. She doesn't know what it's like to have a father who abandoned you or living in your grandmother's falling-to-pieces apartment.

"That sounds nice," I say.

We keep talking. Farkle tries to start a conversation with me but he flusters up every time. Most girls would want a guy who worships them but I'm not sure I do.

"Are you always so concerned with popularity?" Lucas asks.

"Okay, I admit I have a problem but it's not a bad problem," Riley snaps. "I just want to have friends."

"You're such a stereotype, City Girl," he laughs.

Riley did not take that lightly though. "Just because a girl is pretty doesn't mean she's nothing but pretty!"

Wow, she can be sassy!

"I'm sorry," Lucas apologizes. "It was just a joke. You're way more than just pretty."

"At least you're not like She-Beast," I say.

"Who's She-Beast?" Riley asks.

"Missy," Lucas answers. "We have code names for people."

"Who am I?" Farkle asks.

"Doctor Who," Lucas laughs and we all start giggling, even Farkle.

"I guess I'm just 'City Girl,'" Riley says.

"We just use those names to remember people," I blurt out. "You're more than just your nickname."

Riley smiles and we continue our conversation. Although Riley can be a bit stereotypical, she can still be a real girl. She and Lucas started talking more until they began their own little conversation, leaving me with Farkle.

"Maya," Farkle asks, tapping me on the shoulder.

"What?" I say.

"Here," Farkle replies nervously and he hands me a silver charm bracelet that was too small for my wrist. Then I recognize it. It was the bracelet I lost in seventh grade, the one Missy gave me before we split up.

"Why do you have this?" I ask, sounding angry and shocked and touched all at the same time.

"I found it in seventh grade," Farkle confesses. "I always wanted to give it back to you; I just could never find the courage. I kept it in my room, and trust me; I never wanted to sell it or anything."

I wanted to be angry for getting me all worked up in middle school over my lost bracelet, when I realized that the bracelet no longer has any meaning to me anymore. It used to symbolize my friendship with Missy but now, it's just a reminder that she betrayed me. I don't want it anymore. And despite the gesture being a bit stalker and creepy, it was sweet of Farkle to keep it and return it to me. And besides, the bracelet means more to him than me.

"You keep it," I say. "It means more to you than it does to me."

"No way," Farkle protests, "It took three years to finally give it back, you're keeping it!"

He sounds so cute when he's angry. I take the bracelet back and stuff it in my pocket. The bracelet is no longer the symbol of Missy and her backstabbing ways, it was a reminder of Farkle and this date.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

After the walk, I gave Riley a ride home. Maya went in another direction to drop off Farkle at his house. I didn't realize how cool Riley is, I just thought of her as another new student, but now, she's really special. I was worried that she would remind me of Missy but Riley's not like that all. She has spirit, compassion, and substance, nothing that Missy had. I know I was getting ahead of myself, this was just the first date, but now things seem different now.

Riley held on tight to me as we sped through the city. Austin is my only home but to Riley, it's a whole new experience. To her, it's a world of possibilities but to me, it's just another city. But we both want to leave this place as fast as we can, even though I have a different reason to go. That's the only thing we have in common.

We finally arrived at Riley's house and she immediately lets go of me once I stop the bike. I already missed her warm touch.

Riley removed her helmet, shaking out her beautiful dark locks. She looked gorgeous all the time, especially now. I looked like a mess, with ripped jeans and a flannel shirt that was slightly too big. We didn't look like a couple at all.

"I had fun," Riley says, looking me straight in the eye. All I wanted to do was look away.

"Thanks," I stutter when I realized that I needed to say something back.

"Do you really think I'm a city girl?" she asks all of a sudden.

"That was just a misjudgment," I answer, ashamed of what I said in the park. I didn't really mean it.

"I misjudged you too," she says. "You're a really thoughtful guy for a bad boy."

"I'm not a bad boy," I protest even though I knew it was true.

"Of course not," Riley teases. "My dad would kill me if he saw me with you."

"Do you want a second date?" I blurt out. I immediately regretted saying that.

Riley looks flustered for a moment and says, "Sure."

I sigh in relief and Riley giggles. A crisp mid-October wind blew past us and it looked like a perfect movie scene for just a moment. I almost thought we were going to kiss when a voice disturbs the silence.

"RILEY!" the voice calls out and I saw her father stand in the threshold, looking outraged.

"Shoot," Riley whispers and she runs away from me. She pushes her dad back into her house and enters in herself. She closes the door but waves to me for a split second before shutting it.

I simply climb back onto the motorcycle and head over to Brandon's house to return it. I certainly did not anticipate returning home and facing my own dad and his wrath. But sometimes, you have to suffer quietly.


	9. A Different Point of View

**Once again, the GMW writers are trying to make the show more popular by shoving Lucaya down our throats. It's like they forgot about Season 1 entirely! RUCAS FANS UNITE! I'm getting a little ahead of myself but so many couples would be destroyed if Lucaya becomes canon (Rucas, Joshaya, Faya, Rilaya). Now that I'm done ranting, hope you like this chapter! It's more about Riley and Maya bonding as friends than Rucas itself, but don't worry, there will be romance in the next chapter! Let's dive right in!**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

It was Halloween night. My brother was off at some Halloween party with Ava and my parents took the opportunity to go out. But luckily, I'm not spending the holiday alone tonight: Maya and I decided to have a sleepover at her apartment. I wasn't busy and Maya was getting bored of spending every Halloween with a crowd of boys. She says, and I quote, 'I just wonder what it's like to have a girls' night.' So here I am, knocking on the Harts' door.

Maya opens the door and greets me with a smile. "Hey Riley," she says. "Don't mind my grandmother; she gets a little excited when she meets my friends. It makes her feel young."

Maya's grandmother was sitting on a ratty couch in the living room. I didn't expect Maya to live in a place like this. The walls were cracked and stained, the kitchen was overflowing with trash, and the whole place reeked of mildew and old paint. Maya never told me her family had money problems.

"Maya, you actually brought over a girl this time!" Maya's grandmother exclaims. "I am sick of all her guy friends trashing this place!"

"Gammy," Maya sighs while slapping her forehead.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hart," I say, trying not to gawk at the number of cockroaches in the kitchen.

"Call me Angela," Maya's grandmother says and she turns on the TV. A horror movie came on.

"Gammy," Maya scolds. "Aren't you supposed to take your medication?"

"You sound like your mother," Angela whines and she hobbles off to the kitchen while Maya and I trot off to her room.

Maya's room wasn't what I expected either. I thought it would be all black with emo band posters on the wall. But instead, it was an explosion of art. One half of the room was a makeshift art studio consisting of cheap supplies from garage sales while the other half was filled with junkyard furniture and antique pawn shop collectibles. Maya's bed was piled high with raggedy purple sheets and decrepit pillows. A small shelf stood next to it, stuffed with vinyl records with a little silver record player on top. I guess she likes listening to music. She was messy alright, with clothes and paintbrushes littering the floor, but what surprised me the most was that the walls were actually PINK.

"I begged my mom to paint my room pink when I was eleven," Maya explains. "It's one of my biggest regrets. But I learned to live with it once I started an art wall."

There was indeed, a wall covered with painted designs. The room looked as if Maya used to be girly but then attempted to shower it with grungy rebel stuff. I notice a little vanity table in the corner but it was used as a place to hold her laptop and cell phone (most likely gifts since those were the only new things in the room). A gold heart-shaped locket was on top of it however.

"What's this?" I ask, holding it up.

"Don't touch that!" Maya scolds and she snatched it away from me. How rude!

"I just want to know what it is!" I say, taking it back and opening it. Inside was a photo of a young blond woman in her early twenties, holding a chubby-cheeked baby and standing next to dark-haired man with wide blue eyes like Maya's.

"Who is this family?" I whisper.

Maya's eyes watered a little bit before saying, "It's my family. This was taken before everything came crashing down. Back when my mom was happy."

"Tell me more," I say, genuinely curious. There was so much I didn't know about Maya, it was intriguing to talk to her face-to-face. No wonder Farkle was in love with her.

"You don't want to know," Maya says and she stuffs her necklace in her pocket.

"Please," I beg. "I thought we were friends."

Maya's heart changed once I said those words. "Fine, but's not a happy story."

She sits down on her bed and I sat on a swivel chair, holding an antique, admiring Maya's collection of antique knickknacks.

"So," Maya begins. "It kinda all started when my mom moved to LA to follow her dreams of being an actress after graduating high school. Her life started out great; she got an internship at some Hollywood studio and she was learning the ropes of theater. But then she met my father, Kermit Clutterbucket."

I couldn't help it, I laughed at her dad's ridiculous name. Maya scolds me with a look and she continues.

"They fell in love and began a whirlwind romance that lasted for two years until I came along," Maya says. "My mom gave birth to me at twenty and that started to strain my parents' relationship. My mom wanted to get married right away in order for me to have a stable childhood while my dad wanted to give me away for adoption. They eventually worked out a compromise that soon fell apart when I was three. My dad had gotten sick of me ruining his chances of having a free life and was even sicker of my mom's constant failure of finding a steady job. No one wanted to hire my mom. So he left with another woman and broke my mom's heart. Eventually, Mom was forced to move back home with her mother and started working at a waitress at a dead-end diner. Long story short, I ruined my mom's life."

I was honestly shocked. I didn't think that Maya would have such a sad backstory. I didn't want to believe her but judging by her tears, it was all true.

"You didn't ruin your mom's life," I say with my voice quaking from the sadness of it all.

"Yes, I did," Maya spits back stubbornly. "Because if she never had me, maybe she would've became an actress like she wanted to and my father would've never left. Do you know what he said when my mom told him she was pregnant? He wanted her to get an ABORTION! He wanted to get rid of me before I came into this world and my mother made the big mistake of not listening to him. She made sacrifice after sacrifice for me but I keep disappointing her. I'm not worth those sacrifices. And guess what? My dad got married to another woman and had two other kids, two kids that didn't ruin his life. So the problem's not him, IT'S ME!"

That's when I saw a completely different Maya, one that was vulnerable and full of self-hatred. It was like looking into a cracked mirror and seeing a distorted reflection of yourself. I don't what it's like to see myself that way but Maya did. She saw herself as damaged and unworthy of her mother's love. I put my arm around her as she started tearing up. We didn't say anything more after that tragic story.


	10. The Swing Set

**Now I'm starting to worry that this story will lose readers because of the Lucaya bomb the writers thrown our way. Let me know if you ship Rucas, no matter how many Lucaya moments are in the show. Now let's get into this chapter. (Spoiler alert, there is romance afoot.)**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I don't know what Lucas and I are. We went on a second date after Halloween and we had a great time. But whenever we see each other, it's completely platonic. I see him more often now that Maya and I are best friends. While he's the kindest out of everyone in the rebel crew, he's the most mysterious. He's not comfortable talking about his life and his friends don't know much about him. Maya even admits that she hasn't been to Lucas's house since they were nine. No one has even seen his father, who apparently, is his sole guardian. I don't know about his mother and I probably never will. All of his secrets are so tempting but also dangerous if he hides them so well.

I was doing my homework on a regular Wednesday afternoon. It was the middle of November but I still have to keep my fan on. Texas is unbelievably hot. Soon enough, I decide to go out on my balcony to see if there's a breeze. I jump back when I opened my curtains. Lucas was standing there.

I open the window and shout, "What are you doing here?!"

"Farkle gave me your address," he replies and he climbs into my room. "Did you know there's a tree conveniently placed under your balcony? All I had to do was climb and then jump."

I felt a mixed jumble of happiness, shock, and fury. Who says he could come in here uninvited? But it's almost romantic in a way, is it not? But he gave me a heart attack! Wait, what am I doing? I'm arguing with myself!

"What are you doing here?" I repeat. My dad is going to be mad to see a boy in my room. Especially since it's Lucas Friar, who is a bad boy.

"I wanted to show you something," he says.

"Can't it wait?" I ask. I had a project to do.

"Nope," Lucas says teasingly and he takes me outside (thankfully, he uses the door).

We hop on his (Brandon's) motorcycle and drive off before I could even think about leaving a note for my dad. He's going to kill me. But isn't it worth it with a guy like Lucas?

We finally stop at a grassy field in the middle of nowhere after a lengthy twenty-minute drive. Lucas covers my eyes and leads me somewhere. I didn't know what to expect, maybe a romantic picnic or a really mean prank. But when he uncovers my eyes, I didn't expect to be standing in front of a rusty two-person swing set in front of a small pond.

The swing set was old; it must have been standing here for decades. It was also small and totally lowered my expectations. What kind of date is this?

"What is this place?" I ask when I realized that Lucas was looking at me expectantly.

"It's my special thinking place," he answers. He sits down on one of swings and signals for me to sit in the other swing. I almost expected the swing set to collapse when I put my weight on it.

Lucas continues, "My mom showed me this place when I was six. She said it was magical. Sometimes, it does feel that way."

I rock back and forth in my seat. What was I supposed to do? Lucas was just sitting there, as if he thought I was going get it immediately. I stare at the pond in front of us. It wasn't romantic looking either, just filled with fish and frogs, reflecting the dull gray sky.

"You just have to sit and talk in order for the magic to work. Mostly, I talk to myself since this is my secretspot, but I wanted it to be your spot too," Lucas explains.

"What do we talk about?" I ask.

"Anything," he replies and I started to feel frustrated. I didn't get the feel of this supposedly "magical" swing set. But when I see how happy Lucas looks, I pretend to be happy too.

"Did you know that Maya's dad abandoned her?" I ask, wondering if Lucas knew.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't know?" Lucas answers.

I felt a little crushed since I thought that Maya confided in me with a special secret. But it turns out; she shares the secret with every friend.

"You know, it's probably why we're such great friends," Lucas continues. "My mom left too."

So that's where his mom went. The magic was working; this swing set is revealing Lucas's secrets!

"So why did she leave?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

"She wanted to be free of my dad. I don't blame her; he's a horrible person," he answers.

"What's wrong with your dad?" I ask. I could list a million things wrong with my dad.

"What isn't wrong with him? He's everything evil in human society," Lucas says. "I hate him as much as my mom does."

"Do you ever contact her? Where does she live?" I ask. It seems like I'm asking all the questions.

"She never said where she was going," Lucas spits out. "All she said that she would be back for me. But she never did."

Why does everyone around me have such horrible families? My parents are happily married. They always been a happy couple; they've been happy since they were two. I always idolized my parents' relationship but now I realize that not everyone has those kinds of families.

In order to keep Lucas from crying, I changed the subject. "So Maya told me that you used to date Missy."

"That was a huge mistake," Lucas responds. "She's nothing like you."

I couldn't help it; I blushed. "But Missy's beautiful and I'm just Riley."

"You actually have substance, unlike her," Lucas says. "You actually make me feel good. Looks have nothing to do with it." He cups my chin in his hand and I feel butterflies in my stomach and in my brain.

Everything went still for a moment. A gentle breeze rushes by. Even though we only met last month, even though we rushed this relationship, even though I didn't even expect to fall for him first time around, we kissed. Though it was a quick kiss, it was still firmly etched into my memory, even when I went to bed. This was different than all the other kisses I had. Lucas wasn't exactly first kiss but he was the first magical kiss I ever had.


	11. A Broken Picture

**Lucas's POV**

* * *

No matter what, I always remember the worst day of my life. It happened eleven years ago, when I was five. It was a nice spring afternoon, and my mother and I were playing with little superhero action figures that I borrowed from friends. Things seemed pleasant until my dad came in, bellowing at my mom. He grabs Mom by her shoulder and they started arguing about something; it was probably about money or the house but whatever it was, my dad wasn't happy.

His face turned magenta and he began hitting my mom in the face. She started to bleed but he didn't even care, he just kept whamming his fists into her mouth. I jumped up and tried to pull him away from Mom, being the scared little kid I was. Dad reared his scowling face at me and picked me up. He shouted and cursed at me, calling me a worthless brat that didn't deserve being his son. And that's when he began removing his belt, loop by loop while my mom was sobbing, blood streaking her cheeks. That's when I wriggled free of his grasp.

Dad chased me up the stairs, belt in hand, and I climbed into the attic, screaming and forgetting about my mother, who was left in the living room, crying. I was breathless for a while and then I started to relax. Then I panicked again when I realized Dad locked me in the attic. I was left in there for six hours. The only sound I heard was my parents fighting again downstairs. Starving, alone, and scared, I started crying, wondering if my mother was okay. Finally, my mom let me out. She was tired, scared, and wounded all over. But even in her moment of pain, she swept me up in her arms and sobbed into my hair.

"I promise," she squeaked as she carries me downstairs. "We will get away from him. We can start over, just you and me, and we can forget all the scars he left on us."

That was a promise broken four years later, when I woke up one morning and she wasn't there. My dad flew into another rage and he broke a couple of things and hit me in a couple of places. Then he dropped me off at Maya's house telling me to stay put while he went searching for Mom. I knew that he didn't want her back because he loved Mom; he wanted to get her back so he can teach her a lesson. He went on a two-week-long road trip around Texas but he came back empty-handed. Dad started to get even harder on me, punishing me without reason and beating me up every night. That's because I was the splitting image of my mother, from our similar appearance to our everyday behavior. He wanted to watch me suffer because it'll be like watching my mom suffer. He hated my entire existence, seeing me not as his son but as a burden that sleeps on his furniture and eats out of his fridge. I wasn't his son; I was _her_ son, as Dad seems to pretend we weren't blood-related at all. I don't even know why he bothers to keep me around; he probably just needs another punching bag that can scream in pain. And no matter how much muscle I gain from baseball; I can never beat him at fighting. It frustrates me that he will always have power over me, even when I was just as strong as him.

I hated my father, but not as much as I hated my mother. She may have been the only family member I had that cared about me, but what gave her a reason to leave me behind? Why did she love me for all those years when she was plotting to run away from me? I think I know why, because despite me being her son; I was still the offspring of her evil husband. She wanted to forget everything that involved my dad, and that included me.

My friends don't know about my dad and it's best that it stays that way. I can't let anyone know that I'm so weak, that I'm afraid of my own father. Plus, he's the only family member that can take care of me; it's either this or foster care. It's only two years until I can leave Austin for a better future, one where my father is nothing but a distant memory.

* * *

I loved the time between 8 AM and 5 PM, solely because that's when my father is at work and won't be bothering me. I search through my drawers, trying to find the souvenir baseball I borrowed from Brandon. My hand finds something, but it wasn't a ball. It was a framed photo of my mom and me. She and I almost look happy. I try hard to fight the tears. _She left_ , I tell myself, _If she truly loved you, she would've taken you with her_.

My cell phone rings and I pick it up. Riley's voice answers.

"I have to tell you something," she says quickly.

"What's up?" I ask, hoping she's not breaking it off with me. It's been so long since I had a girlfriend and Riley really makes me happy. She's filled with hope and sunshine and she makes me forget about all the pain my father gives me. We've been dating for three months now, our first date was in October and right now it's mid-December. Riley turned sixteen just last week.

"My family wants you to join for dinner on Friday!" Riley blurts out breathlessly.

"So, what's the big deal?" I ask. How bad is her family? It's not as messed-up as mine.

"My dad is really strict, my mom doesn't like it when I date bad boys, and my brother is _really_ weird," she panics it was the end of the world.

"I'll be on my best behavior then," I say. "Are you ashamed of dating me or something?"

"NO!" she cries. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. It's just that my parents are overprotective freaks! I live in a house full of clowns!"

"Then I'll be on my triple-best behavior," I say. "If your parents let you be friends with Maya, then they'll accept me. I promise."

Riley calms down and says, "You're right, what's wrong with me? I'll call you later."

"Bye," I say and she hangs up.

Downstairs, I hear the screen door slam and a drunk voice bellows, "Lucas! Where are you?"

Hopefully, Riley will never have a chance to meet my dad.


	12. Meet the Parents

**Riley's POV**

"Your boyfriend is late," Dad complains for the umpteenth time.

"When do we get to eat?" Auggie whines.

Dinner was prepared, I texted Lucas a million times, and we were waiting for him to come. How long have we been waiting? Oh, only twenty minutes. I am completely calm. Oh who I am kidding? HE'S LATE! Lucas hasn't even arrived yet and my family already can't stand him.

Finally, the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" I screech loudly and I ran out of the dining room.

I was prepared with all kinds of nasty words for Lucas when I opened the door.

"IT'S BEEN TWENTY MINUTES WHAT TOOK SO LONG . . . oh hey Ava." My voice trailed off when I saw Ava, not Lucas, standing in the threshold. Was she wearing lip gloss?

"I'M HERE," Ava announces all triumphant, like it was a miracle that she accomplished to two-minute walk here, in glittery sandals, while the December winds blew (although Texas is still scorching even in the dead of winter).

"What are you doing here?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"There's my lady," Auggie yells as he runs up to the threshold and attempts to pick up Ava.

"Auggie invited me over for dinner," Ava brags like it was an exclusive party. She looks around our living room. "You use a plastic Christmas tree?" she asks, pointing at our Christmas decorations.

"Yes," I say. Dad likes to put up the Christmas décor right after Thanksgiving.

"How cheap," Ava complains and Auggie leads her to the dining room.

Is it wrong to wanna punch a child in the mouth?

"Oh hey Riley," Lucas says behind me. He was wearing his only nice jacket and he brought me a bouquet of roses. Somehow, his presence made me forget why I was angry at him.

"Aw," I say and I take the flowers and kiss him on the cheek.

"Ahem," my father interrupts, peeking his head into the living room. "The chicken is getting cold."

There was a cold air of awkwardness between Lucas and my dad as we walked into the dining room.

"So you're Logan," my father says as Mom gave everyone a plate of her infamous dried-out chicken.

"It's Lucas," I correct but Dad keeps staring at Lucas and his bad boy appearance.

"You're really hot," Ava sighs. Well, at least one person at this table likes him.

"You better not be stealing my woman," Auggie threatens. Lucas laughs but he stops once he notes Auggie's serious face.

Luckily, Mom shifts the conversation in another direction.

"So Lucas, how long have you and Riley been dating?"

"Since October," Lucas says nervously, like one wrong word could kick him out.

"That's enough time to kiss my daughter," Dad scowls. "Have you kissed my daughter?"

"Is that a bad thing, sir?" Lucas says nonchalantly. Bad move, Lucas.

"When I picture the perfect guy for my daughter, I'd like him to be a good influence for Riley," Dad continues.

"Mr. Matthews," Lucas interrupts. "I'm her boyfriend, not her babysitter."

Ava bursts out laughing, which leads to Auggie laughing, and even Mom hides a smile.

"What do you plan to do later in life?" Dad asks.

"Go to college," Lucas answers. "I'm smarter than you think, Mr. Matthews."

Despite saying the right thing, Dad still didn't let up on the father interrogation.

"Did you commit any felonies?" he asks.

"Does graffiti in the library count?" Lucas answers.

"What kind of career do you want later in life?" my father questions.

"Either a car designer or maybe a teacher," Lucas says.

"Are you planning to abduct my daughter?" Dad asks.

"You're being ridiculous," Lucas says while rolling his eyes.

I couldn't help but bang my head against the table.

"What did I tell you about heads on the table?" Mom says.

Lucas took a bite of the chicken and says, "Is this a chicken or a dead pterodactyl?"

Oh, Lucas, if only my parents appreciated your honesty and biting wit.

After dinner, my dad not-so-politely shooed Lucas out.

"Why are you with that boy?" Dad hisses. "What can't you be with a good guy like that Farkle kid you hang out with? Why are you hanging out with the wrong people? This never happened in New York."

"You told me to get out of my comfort zone," I say. "I'm exploring a new world and you should support on that."

"What happened to the obedient little daughter I had in New York?" Dad asks.

"She grew up," I spit back and I ran up to my room.

Why doesn't my father realize that I can't be his little girl forever? I'm growing up and I'm finding my place in this world. Why can't he understand that?

It was midnight and I still couldn't sleep. What if Dad forbids me from seeing Lucas? What he forbids from hanging out with Maya, Zay, and Brandon, too? I finally found my own group of friends and he might end it? I can't believe he would want me to date Farkle instead of Lucas. Farkle and Maya has been an item for three months now. Okay, they usually fight and they have almost nothing in common but that's what so cute about them. They're like Noah and Allie from _The Notebook_. Besides, Maya seems to smile more now, Farkle makes her happy. Hopefully, she'll let Farkle hold her hand soon.

Suddenly there was a knock on my window. Lucas was standing on my balcony. Is it just me or are we like Romeo and Juliet?!

I open the windows and Lucas climbs in, quick and silent like a cat.

"Can I sleep over here for a while?" he asks.

"WHAT," I whisper-yell. I am not ready for that.

"No," Lucas explains, "I just can't sleep over at my house. My dad is drunk."

"Your dad drinks?" I ask. There is so much I don't know about Lucas.

"He has a problem," Lucas answers. "When my dad has one of his 'mood swings', it's just too hard to sleep in my own house. I went to Maya's first but her grandmother wouldn't let me in. Please? I promise I'll be gone before your dad checks."

"Okay," I sigh and I retrieve a sleeping bag from my closet. When I hand it to Lucas, I notice there are scars lining his collarbone and neck. How much do I know about Lucas?

I settle into my own bed and turn off the light. When I turn to talk to Lucas, I realize that he's already asleep. I close my eyes, wondering what Lucas isn't telling me.


	13. A Real Talk

**So one thing I want you to know is that I published a story on Wattpad called** _ **All the Pieces We Pick Up**_ **. If you want to check that out, my username is cindynguyen533. This chapter focuses on Faya instead of Rucas but that couple will be featured in the next chapter; I just thought the story could use more Faya and more on Maya's backstory with Missy. Let's go!**

* * *

 **Farkle's POV**

I've been dreaming of dating Maya Hart for years. Now my wish has come true. But while Maya and I have been going on more dates, it seems like we barely know each other. Well, it's more like I've been opening up about myself and Maya had just been nodding along. I love Maya: she makes me laugh, she's not afraid of anything, and I can just be myself around her. But it's hard to distinguish my relationship with her and the friendship I have with Riley.

I can't believe I'm in Maya Hart's room. It's much girlier than I imagined but it's the first time in I'm in a girl's room (besides Riley's room).

"So Doctor Who," Maya says. "Please tell me we're not gonna end up like Riley and Lucas, right?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. "I think Riley and Lucas are very nice together."

"I'm happy for them, but I just think they're rushing it in a little too fast," Maya explains. "I've been friends with Lucas for years but now he's connecting to Riley more—and they've been dating for only three months."

Is it just me or does she sound a little jealous? I've been hearing rumors around school that Maya is in love with Lucas but he never gave her more than a friendly high-five. If those rumors were true, than am I really the guy Maya wants?

"Love is just more intimate," I mutter, trying not to let the jealousy show.

Maya shrugs and starts sifting through a junk pile on her floor. If my mother saw Maya's room, she would freak. Maya picks up something shiny—it was a delicate silver picture frame with a slightly torn photo inside.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's nothing!" Maya exclaims and she tosses the picture frame against her wall before I could look at it, shattering the glass and cracking the frame.

"Crap!" Maya yells and she races over to the mess. "Mom is going to have a heart attack!"

I ignore Maya's swearing and start helping her with the mess. She sweeps up the shards of glass and I throw away the broken frame. I pick up the photo before Maya even notices. It was of Missy and Maya at the middle school carnival four years ago, holding cotton candy and wearing goofy smiles. This was the first time I saw Missy smiling genuinely, even if it was just a photo from a long time ago.

"We used to such good friends," Maya whispers behind me.

"I remember now," I say. "You and Missy used to be best friends in middle school. What happened?"

Maya snatches the photo away and throws it across the room. "Who cares? This happened four years ago! Why would I care about Missy now?"

"Why don't you ever talk to me?" I yell out stronger than I wanted to. I cup my hand over my mouth once those words came flying out.

"I do talk to you," Maya says. "I'm talking to you right now."

"I mean, talk to me about something important," I explain. "Something like your own personal life. Something like what Riley and Lucas have. I thought you really liked me, Maya but all you do is shut me out."

"I do care about you," Maya says, her voice softening. She puts her hand on my shoulder and I feel the butterflies in my stomach.

She continues, "I don't really know what happened between me and Missy. In seventh grade, I guess she just started to get jealous of me. Everyone kinda liked me better than her, and you know Missy, she always has to be in the center of everything. Then she just kinda started being a bad friend. Always bossing me around, replacing me with other friends, talking about me behind my back; I was really annoyed by it. I mean, what did I do to deserve this? Then one day, she threatened to reveal my worst secrets out to everyone. She might have been playing around, bluffing about it, but something inside me snapped. I just started screaming at her. She fought back and called me the B-word. The next day, she started a rumor about me and all my other friends just disappeared. I don't even know what she said about me but it was powerful enough to turn everyone against me. She betrayed me and I don't even know why she would. I didn't do anything. It's just wasn't fair."

I was simply shocked at what she said. I really don't know what to do in moments of emotion. What was I supposed to do?

But somehow Maya knew what to do. She leaned in and kissed me. I didn't know what to do about this either. This was my first kiss. I just closed my eyes and let myself relax.

When she pulled back, Maya whispers in my ear, "Thank you."

I don't know what she was thanking me for but I didn't let that worry me. We didn't need to say anything more. We had our first real talk.


	14. The Battles We Fight

**Riley's POV**

* * *

While it was a miracle my father didn't ban me from dating Lucas, he still forbid Lucas from stepping in our house. He can be so shallow sometimes; Lucas didn't do anything except wear the wrong clothes and say the wrong things at dinner. I just couldn't help but hate him from time to time. So I snuck out of my room (Lucas was right, it is easy to jump off the balcony) to go visit my boyfriend.

Maybe Dad was right; I have changed since we moved. But was the change such a bad thing? Back in New York, I was superficial and did whatever I was told. Now, I have a mind of my own and breaking free from my stereotype. I don't care about what Missy says about me and I embraced my freedom of being an individual. I'm sixteen now and I have to grow up at some point. Are Lucas and his friends really being such a bad influence on me?

Lucas's house wasn't as decrepit and poverty-stricken as Maya's; in fact things were in very good shape. His home was pretty average for a middle-class family. I decided not go through the front door and instead surprise Lucas by knocking on his window. When I went into the backyard, I heard a lot of yelling. In fact, one of the voices sounded familiar: Lucas.

"I'm not getting you any more whiskey because all you is get drunk and mess up the house and leave me to clean it up! I'm not here to be your servant! I'M YOUR SON!" Lucas yells.

"Do you know how lucky you are to even be under my roof? I could've kicked your stupid ass out of here when your mother left! In fact, you're not even my son, YOU'RE HER SON! And what did she do? Ran off and left me to deal with you!" his father retorted cruelly.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Lucas started to sob.

"Why, because you start crying when I mention her? You're nothing but a cowardly little leftover of your mother. No spine, no brain, no respect. You're just like her: stupid, whiny, disrespectful, and WORTHLESS!" Lucas's father shouts.

Lucas told me he was cruel but I didn't know this cruel. What are they doing in there?

I peered into the kitchen window and saw something horrifying. Lucas's father took off his belt and attacked his son with it. He slashed it over Lucas's face and arms, leaving behind deep red welts and bruises. He drags his defenseless son over to the dining room and continued to beat him up.

Mr. Friar muttered curse words as he punched his son in the face, causing a black eye. Lucas somehow picked himself up and tackled his father but was unsuccessful as Mr. Friar gained the upper hand once more.

Why wasn't I doing anything? How could I not do anything? My feet were frozen to the ground, my eyes glued to the window screen in horror. I knew I had to stop this but I was simply paralyzed in the backyard. Words kept rushing through my head.

 _Why aren't you moving?_

 _How could Mr. Friar do this to his own son?_

 _What am I doing here, watching this?_

 _How could I be such a terrible person by just standing here?_

 _Is this why Lucas keeps secrets?_

 _How is he not dead?_

 _How do I stop Mr. Friar anyway? I can't fight at all!_

Lucas's father eventually stopped fighting his son and went outside for a smoke. Lucas was unconscious on the floor. My heart stopped. _Is he dead? Did I just witness a murder?_

But then Lucas got up, wiped off the blood, and crawled upstairs like everything was normal, like this happened every day.

 _Does this happen every day?_

I just couldn't help but run away when the horror show was over.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

I cleaned myself off and nursed my wounds after my dad's routinely attack. He needs to remind me every day that I am not his son and doesn't deserve to be his son. I thought I saw someone in the backyard but it must've been my imagination.

As I started doing my homework, I kept getting flashbacks of my mother. Her screams of pain when Dad slams his fists into her body. The way she comforted me after my dad left for work. It almost was impossible to hate her, but I still do. Is my dad right? Am I really just like her? But what did my mother did to him besides leave me for him to deal with? When they got married, she didn't want to leave him. But even when he revealed his awful ways, she still kept making him food and cleaning up his house and even conceived his son. It wasn't until my ninth year until she was finally fed up with him. But where she went was the real mystery. She wasn't in Texas, that's for sure. Sometimes, I wonder if she has a new son to love and hold and lie to.

Later in the afternoon, I checked the mail. Since my father was always drunk, I do everything around the house. Clean up his messes, do the laundry, make myself some food. My mother used to do all of this and even taught me a few chores. Now I can't help but fold the clothes exactly the way she did.

There were the assorted bills and taxes (which Dad rarely does) and the occasional _Seventeen_ magazine that was supposed to go to the house across the street. But what was really shocking was that there was actually a letter for me. My name was scrawled on the envelope. Maybe there was another Lucas Friar on this street. I don't even know anyone who writes actual physical letters besides my uncle Pete who sometimes mails my dad a few letters from prison (Dad never reads them but I sometimes do). But the letter wasn't from my uncle.

It was from my mother.


	15. And it all Comes Crashing Down

**Warning: you might either need tissues or something to throw after this chapter.**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

All I could think about is how much a monster Mr. Friar is. How could be beat up his own son? I never understand those types of parents. How could Lucas never say anything? Every time he comes to school with black eye, every time he stares at the floor when someone mentions his dad, how could he say nothing about it? Isn't there someone else who can take care of him? Aren't there people who help abused children? How can Lucas just let his dad do this to him?

I couldn't sleep tonight. Every time I close my eyes, I think about Lucas and his dad. Lucas means something to me and I can't stand it when something hurts him. I wish I could say something. I wish I could do something. But if I even think about getting my mother, something just tells me no. It's not cowardice, not selfishness; it's more like this feeling is telling me that Lucas may want to keep this a secret. But guilt seeps into my brain every time I picture Lucas.

Instead of being in bed like I was supposed to, I was sitting on my balcony, clutching my lucky clover pin. I want this thing to work. I want this thing to magically make Lucas's father stop abusing his son. If it can't, I just want this thing to give me answers. Why does Mr. Friar do all this? Why doesn't Lucas trust anyone with his secret?

"Riley," a whisper pierces my ear. I look down and see Lucas standing beneath my balcony, smiling.

I want to tell him I saw. But won't it make Lucas angry though?

As he scales the tree to my window, all I could see is his scars, lining his arms and neck. How could I not piece together the mystery sooner? How could Maya, Zay, and Brandon not notice either?

"What's wrong?" Lucas asks. I realize that he was already standing next to me, expecting me to say something.

"Nothing's wrong," I mutter.

"Is it your dad?" he asks. "I swear I'm not angry at him for kicking me out."

"It's not my dad," I say firmly.

"I want you to see this," he says and he hands me a crumpled-up sheet of paper.

When I un-crumple it, I saw that it was a letter written in swirly handwriting. I read it to myself.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _I know it has been seven years. I know you might hate me for what I've done to you. But I want to see you again, to see what I have missed after all that time._

 _You hate me for leaving so long ago. But I was desperate, you see. I couldn't stand living under your father's thumb for so long. I'd hate to admit it, but I have been seeing someone behind your father's back and I know it's wrong, even if your father deserved it. The man I was with (we're no longer together) offered to take me away to Alabama, to live with him so your father wouldn't hurt me anymore. I wanted to take you with me but he told me that it had to be just me. It was a terribly selfish thing to do, but I took the offer. I packed up my things and left you behind._

 _Please Lucas, you have to forgive me for what I've done. I was impulsive and selfish seven years ago. Once I was in Alabama, I couldn't spend a waking moment without thinking about you. I missed so many things: your first day of middle school, your first date, the first time you drove a car. I wondered what happened to you, what people you've met, if you're still the boy I love. I'm moving to Smithville, Texas, to start my new life without my lover. I want you to come see me or maybe send another letter. I understand if you can't forgive me. But all I want to do is see my son again._

 _Love, Mom_

I felt like crying. Finally, Lucas can see his mom after all those years. Maybe he can even live with her. Anything would be better than living with his dad.

"Can you believe her?" Lucas asks.

"Huh?" I say. I'm confused; didn't he want to show me this because he's excited about seeing his mom?

"It's just that, after wondering what happened to my mom for seven years, _this_ is the best thing she can do. Instead of meeting me here in person, she's just giving me a letter, seven years late. She's just giving me a fake promise so she won't have the guilt of abandoning her son. This is just making me hate her more," Lucas rants.

While he had a pretty good argument, I still got angry. His mom is trying to reach out again to him after seven years of guilt and fear, and he won't even try to respond to her? Why would she write all that stuff and send it to him if she didn't mean it? If she didn't want him back, she wouldn't give him that offer.

"But isn't she better than your dad? I would rather forgive the woman who left but still loves me than the man who beats me every day and still hates me," I retort.

Lucas's face turned a familiar shade of pink. "You saw? You were that shadow in the backyard?"

"I saw," I argue, not regretting my words. "And I think that you're being childish by holding this grudge against your mother. It doesn't matter what happened in the past, all that matters is that you're getting a chance to finally get away from your father and your stupid grudge is getting in the way of that."

Lucas's face twisted into a horrible scowl, one that made him look just like his dad. "You don't understand, Riley," he snarls. "That's the thing about you; you never understand. You try your best to empathetic but in reality, you don't even care. All you care about is yourself because you have the perfect life and still whine about it."

I got even angrier. "My life is not perfect and if it was, it's not my fault. I can't control if my parents are happily married or if I have a nice house to live in. Just because I never experienced what you go through doesn't mean I don't care about it. I thought you were different, Lucas. I love you because you didn't care about how I look or how I act in public, but all you want is someone who's exactly like you. I'm sorry if I don't agree with you but I think you're making a big mistake. You should forgive your mom because it's what's best."

"You're just like her," Lucas retorts.

"Who," I say, "Am I acting like your mom?"

"No," he says. "You're acting just like Missy. It doesn't matter what my opinion because you're the only one that's right."

"I'm not saying this because I think I'm right!" I scream. "I'm saying this because I care about you! I want you to live somewhere safe, where no one can hurt you! Why do you think I'm still that superficial girl from New York? I've changed, Lucas, and so has your mother."

"Bye Riley," Lucas says coldly and he jumps off the balcony with the letter.

I didn't know what Lucas meant by saying goodbye. Does it mean we're over? I wish I could go back and not say all those mean things but at the same time, I'm glad I did.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

It's three thirty in the morning and I'm on the road, driving my dad's car. I stole his keys and took some extra food because it was going to be a long drive. I knew where I was going and I didn't care about how reckless it was. I just needed to go there.

It was shocking that I could come up with the plan so quickly. Stealing my dad's car for a drive to a secret destination may seem like an impulse but in reality, I had calculated the plan in less than twenty minutes. I'll call my friends when I get there.

Trees whirred pass me and I started thinking about something I never thought of before: why did my father beat me and my mother so much? Before, I always blamed the alcohol and the crack but was my father once an average man with no evil intentions? It sounded so hard to believe since he's such a monster but every villain has its reasons, don't they?

My dad didn't tell me his backstory, I read about it in his brother's—my uncle's—letters from prison, which I began reading three years ago when I questioned the box of letters in my dad's closet. He and my uncle Pete had a rough family. No, my dad wasn't abused, just neglected to the extreme.

My grandfather—my dad's dad—was thrown in jail for drug dealing. His sentence was fifteen years. My dad was only six when his father was arrested. But my granddad only served ten of those fifteen years because he died in the prison yard when his cell mates ganged up on him. My grandmother was ashamed of her husband's crimes and never visited him once. Granddad never got to see his two sons grow up. My grandma was never there for her sons because I think she was ashamed of them as well. She spent all her time at work and never bothered to pay attention to them. All of her money was spent on her and her only. She never even paid attention long enough to realize that my dad started drinking and smoking at the age of fourteen. She only cared about herself and her new husband, who also neglected his stepsons.

Dad never got help for his drinking problems when he was a teenager and that's why his problems never stopped. He never had many friends, except for his drinking buddies, and mostly relied on his whiskey to make himself happy. My dad and my uncle used to be close but they grew apart once high school started. Dad was one of those stoners that spent all their time alone and my uncle Pete was a part of those cool kids. Uncle Pete went to college while my dad didn't even attempt to look at the application. My grandmother got sick of her son constantly ruining her chances of having a clean house so she kicked him out. My mom pitied my father and she let him stay at her apartment. My parents went to high school together but never shared a passing glance until that time. I think that's when they decided to get married, because my mother knew my father needed help. They were in love of course but I think their relationship was entirely built on pity.

Would my parents have gotten married if Dad never got kicked out of his house? My mom would probably be really happy since my dad ruined her life but she wouldn't have given birth to me. I think about how my dad's childhood was terrible because his parents were never there for him. My uncle Pete is in prison, just like his own father (my uncle also became a drug dealer, even though he went to college). My parents' marriage was built on pity, so am I made of pity? Am I nothing but a mistake because my parents never really loved each other? I kept thinking about that as I clutched the steering wheel.

It started to rain as I reached a desolate road. I had to keep going, despite being lost. Maybe I can stop by a gas station and get directions? I was deep in thought about my entire existence when I heard a horn honk. I looked out at the road and saw a huge red truck barreling my way. It skidded on the slippery road and the driver didn't even seem to notice me. Out of fear, I swerved off the road to avoid hitting the truck and my car tumbled into a muddy ditch nearby. Everything went dark as I saw myself collapsing in the wreckage.


	16. The Aftermath

**You either must be really sad or really mad about that last chapter. Here's a sad fact about this fanfic: the car accident was planned from the start. I pictured Riley and her friends grieving and reminiscing about Lucas by his hospital bed and that's where the story came from. Lucas isn't dead right now, just in a coma (but you never know).**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

We were all standing in the hospital: Maya, Brandon, Zay, Farkle, Maya's mother, my dad, and me, awaiting the news. Farkle was biting his fingernails and I could even see a hint of blood at this cuticles. Brandon was somehow grieving without tearing up, like even at this terrible time, Brandon still held onto his dignity. This was the first time I saw Zay not smiling, and it was the first time I saw Maya crying, with her mom hugging her tightly. Even Dad felt sad, even though he never liked Lucas, he was sad that all of us were sad.

The news still shocked me. I still remember being woken up at seven in the morning on a Sunday, Maya standing on my balcony with everyone else. I remember her telling me about the accident, how a police officer told her and her mom even earlier in the morning. Somewhere around midnight, Lucas was in a terrible car wreck. Apparently, he stole his dad car and ended up in a ditch miles outside of Austin. Another driver crashed into a tree not too far away from where Lucas crashed. The other driver was drunk and must've forced Lucas into that ditch. A bunch of cops found them. Lucas wasn't dead and neither was the other driver, just hurt really badly. So badly, they both needed surgery. Lucas's doctors had a long list of his injuries, which sounded too grotesque to listen to.

A doctor came out of Lucas's room, carrying a clipboard. His nametag read Dr. Meyer.

"Lucas Friar is out of surgery," Dr. Meyer assured us.

"Is he okay? Can we see him?" Maya attacked the doctor with questions.

"I don't like giving bad news to good people but Lucas is in a coma," Dr. Meyer continued. "And we're not a hundred percent sure he's going to wake up."

"And what does that mean?" Zay asks.

"We did all that we can, Mr. Babineaux," Dr. Meyer says. "Now it's his choice if he wants to live or die. I'm sorry."

I still couldn't believe it. Lucas is now in a coma, switching between life and death. I think about all those sad movies and TV shows where characters fall into comas and all the other characters are sad about it. No TV show can describe how I feel right now. My heart feels like broken glass and there's terrible ache in my head, like a literal storm cloud of misery. What makes me feel worse, is that if Lucas dies, the last words I said to him was us arguing.

"Why was he even driving so late at night anyway?" Maya sobs. "That doesn't even sound like Lucas, what was he doing out there?"

A horrible realization stirred into my head: he was driving so late at night because of me. He crashed his dad's car right after our argument. I was the last person he spoke to and he was so pissed out about our argument and about his mother that he stole his dad's car and went out for a drive to clear his head. While it was the other driver's fault (Daniel was his name, I believe) for being drunk and almost crashing into Lucas, it was because of me that he was even driving in the first place.

"Riley, you haven't said a word all morning," Dad whispers in my ear.

"I'm just so upset," I mutter. It was all the words I could muster without bursting into tears.

Dad rests my head on his shoulder and whispers, "I'm sorry for being so rough on Lucas before. I know deep down, Lucas was a good guy."

It didn't matter if my father meant those words or not, it felt good that I had a shoulder to cry on.

"I wish I could talk to him right now, you know?" Maya says. "Get answers on what he was doing out there at midnight."

 _He was probably thinking about how evil I am,_ I thought forlornly.


	17. The Replacement

**Riley's POV**

* * *

The news of Lucas's accident had already spread throughout the school. Everyone who once ignored Lucas, even the ones who belittled him behind his back, began to mourn him like he was already dead. People kept praising Lucas and pretended they knew even though they didn't. This might be rude to say, but I'm sick of those mourners. They're just pretending to care because it made them look good. As if any of them felt really bad about Lucas's accident. Lucas never liked attention and now he was showered with it.

The worst part is that _I'm_ showered with attention and fake sympathy as well. Poor little Riley Matthews is lost without her true love so of course the only way to make her feel better is to constantly remind her that Lucas is in a coma and that he will be okay. I just feel like a little kid everyone is spoiling. Every time someone tries to give me just-because hug or pretends to listen to me talk about Lucas, I imagine them thinking "I am such a hero now." Even Principal Adams, the man who says Lucas is "trouble," held a 'be-strong-Lucas' assembly yesterday and advised me to talk to the school psychologist. Maybe these people genuinely want to help but it just doesn't feel like it.

"Lucas is okay, Lucas is okay," I keep muttering to myself as I walk through the hospital hallway. I brought a gift for him, a bouquet of roses, while it sounds girly; I believe Lucas would love them either way.

I couldn't help but research comas whenever I got home. People in comas can hear others talking around them and it can even help them recover when their loved ones tell them stories. I don't have much of a story to tell Lucas, though, except that all Maya can do is cry and the only one who can talk to her is Farkle. Zay is trying to stay cheerful but it was clear that he was breaking down inside. Brandon is doing the same. And all his dad could do is drink, drink, drink.

It was really hard trying to find Lucas's room. I kept running into strangers in their hospital beds, and kept on having to apologize awkwardly to them. On my hunt for Room 203, I ran into another patient's room which held the man who caused the car crash by driving drunk and nearly hitting Lucas. There were no visitors in his room. It was pointless since I didn't know the man but I walked in and got a better look at him. I think he's also in a coma, which a strange coincidence. Maya would call it karma.

I'm not sure if I should hate the man, though. Just looking at him, lying in the hospital alone with no visitors, activated my automatic sympathy. I guess I just forgive and sympathize too easily but I genuinely felt sorry for him and I didn't even know his name. So I prayed that this man would get better and come home to his family, who may or may not care about him.

After leaving the stranger's room, I finally found Room 203. The first thing I noticed in Lucas's room is the overwhelming amount of charity get-well presents from strangers. There were stuffed animals, candy, balloons, and several flowers. Unfortunately, some other people thought of giving Lucas red roses, so my present isn't as special. The second thing I noticed was She-Beast herself standing next to Lucas's bed, grasping his limp hand.

"What are you doing here?" Missy exclaims like I was interrupting an intimate moment.

Like she was the only one surprised. "I'm visiting my boyfriend, what are you doing here?"

"Just because Lucas and I broke up a couple of years ago, doesn't mean I don't care about him," Missy counters.

 _As if,_ I thought viciously in my head. Lucas's car crash has made me act more negative and Maya-like; at least that's what my dad says.

I put my bouquet right next to Lucas's side and take his other hand. I was acting ridiculous but I wasn't going to let Missy think that Lucas and I were over.

"I can't believe they replaced you with me," Missy mutters.

"What do you mean, they?" I ask.

"Back in middle school, I was Maya's best friend," Missy replies and it totally shocked me. All Maya does is make fun of her and she even created Missy's code name, and they _used to be best friends?_

"I know, shocking," Missy continues. "We used to be so close but then she freaked out on me when I played a little joke on her. I don't remember much but Maya took the joke so personally that she totally changed her appearance and attitude, and now years later, Maya decided to get a replacement. You're like a pile of clay to her, all mold-able and defenseless. Lucas even got in on it and started dating you just like that."

I didn't believe a word she said. As if Maya would be friends with me just because she felt like she needed a new girlfriend. I knew her better than that.

"You don't know Maya and Lucas like I do," I reply.

"Maya has a lot of secrets you don't know," Missy says. "Like did you know that she once had a crush on Lucas from fourth grade to ninth grade? She so all over him but when I dated Lucas last year, she got so heartbroken that she began dating other boys, pretending like her crush never happened. I mean, can you believe it?"

"That's not true," I spit out, sounding childish. But I know Lucas and Maya are just friends and that Lucas loves me.

"Face it, Riley," Missy taunts. "You're nothing but another model of me. You don't know anything about your friends and it will always stay that way."

I got so sick of Missy and her evil smiles that I ran out the room, trying to hide my tears. Lucas must've heard all of that in his comatose state and think I'm being ridiculous.

I was so mad at Missy that I almost ran right into another woman. She was tall and had deep green eyes and dark blond hair that looked similar to Lucas's.

"I'm sorry," I apologize and I try to go around her but she stopped me.

"Are you Riley Matthews?" she asks.

"Yes," I respond. Is she another psychiatrist Dad hired for me?

"You may not know this," the woman says, "but my name is Charlotte Anders, Lucas's mother."


	18. Drama Zone

**Maybe I should finish this story quickly before Lucaya takes up the whole show. I just feel like they're making Riley dumber in every episode and they're turning Maya into Riley's replacement for Lucas. I'm being a hypocrite since I love opposites-attract couples in other shows but to me, Farkle is truly Maya's opposite, not Lucas. Lucas and Maya's relationship just reminds me of the relationship I have with my older sister. Let's just start this chapter.**

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

I've hated hospitals ever since my grandfather died of cancer while his doctor was getting coffee. Doctors don't care about their patients and if they die on them, that only means less money in their paycheck. Now my best friend is in the hospital and I'm having that awful feeling again. If Lucas dies here, I am never going near a doctor's office again.

I saw Riley talking to a tall blond woman outside Lucas's hospital room when I went to visit him.

"Maya," Riley says warmly when she sees me. I couldn't tell if she was happy, sad, or mad, because her face looked like a mixture of all three.

"Maya!" the woman next to her exclaims. "I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"How do you know me?" I ask the lady. She looks vaguely familiar.

"Maya, do you remember Lucas's mom?" Riley blurts out before the lady gets a chance to speak.

My mouth fell open. _Lucas's mother,_ I haven't seen her in forever! She changed; she actually looks happy and not so worn-out.

"Charlotte," I say slowly. I was struggling not to burst into a pile of rage. It took her seven years to see her son, seven years, and all because he was in the hospital. How could she abandon Lucas and his father? Does she know how many times Lucas went over to my house afterwards because he was lonely at home? Does she know how many hours Mr. Friar works because it was hard to make ends meet without her? Does she know how much this has impacted her son?

Lucas's mom didn't detect my anger and instead hugged me like I was family.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to contact you or Lucas," she says. "It's just that things have been pretty tough on me after the divorce."

"Don't lie to Riley," I say.

"Huh?" she says.

"There wasn't any divorce, you left Lucas and his dad seven years ago and haven't bothered to contact them afterwards. Where did you go anyway? Do you know how much Lucas has changed? Do you think doing this now would change anything?" I say angrily.

"Maya," Riley scolds like I'm the bad guy here. "I already know what happened and I don't blame her for leaving."

"What do you know?" I screech at Riley. "You weren't there to see how much Lucas hurt after his mom left."

"There's a lot you don't know," Lucas's mom retorts. "I am not the bad parent, and you shouldn't talk to me like this like I'm not here."

"You are the bad parent because you weren't there for him during his childhood," I scream. I wanted to rip out Mrs. Friar's eyeballs for what she did to Lucas.

"You don't know half of it," Riley cries, separating me and Mrs. Friar. "Maya, I know you think you know everything about Lucas, but even he hid secrets from you. At least look at things from a different perspective."

Anger was boiling deep inside me like a furnace. "Why are you taking her side?" I scream.

"Because Mrs. Friar deserves a chance to see her son again after this tragic incident," Riley whispers. "It's important that she comes now than never."

What did Riley know? She has never experienced this pain before, the pain of being abandoned by a loved one. I thought she would take my side, Lucas's side, after she comforted me when I told her about my father. But she never understood.

After Lucas's mom left, that's when I began being mad again.

"She abandoned Lucas," I hiss. "Parents like her don't deserve second chances."

"You need to know her side," Riley replies. "She had a very good reason to leave. You don't know about Lucas's dad."

"What does he have to do with anything?" I yell. "The point is that you can't just toss out second chances to everyone, especially the people who leave their kids like this."

"What do you want me to do?" Riley yells back. "I can't be like everyone. I forgive Charlotte because she still loves Lucas after all those years. It's the truth."

"If Lucas could hear us right now, he would take my side," I growl.

"Maybe he would," Riley retorts. "But you need to hear Charlotte's side of the story first."

"Whatever you say won't convince me," I mumble. "People never change."

"That's a bit hypocritical," Riley seethes. "You changed completely after you abandoned Missy."

"Don't bring Missy into this," I yell. "You don't even know anything. You don't even know Lucas like you think you do."

"I know more than you do!" Riley yells back.

"I can't believe he chose you," I hiss. "You never understand anything. You're so spoiled and self-righteous and all you do is pretend the past is the past when we know that the past never goes away. Lucas should have chosen me from the start."

Riley's jaw drops and I immediately regret my words. I just let out my biggest secret. What is wrong with me? I didn't mean any of those words.

"I knew it!" a voice yells from behind me. I turn around to see Farkle's scowling face.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Farkle spits out like acid. "I knew that I just your little toy, your rebound. Did anything from our relationship mean something to you?" Tears slipped out from his eyes and he looked like a crushed puppy.

I wanted to reassure him he was wrong, that I did love him and I always will but my mouth was dry as sand. Lucas once meant something to me and it's over now, but did my feelings still linger around?

My silence was all it took to get Farkle to stomp out of here like an angry five-year-old. He was so hurt, so vulnerable, how could I do this to him? Farkle has been the only boy to make me happy in years and I just wrecked everything. I wanted to cry as well. I try to follow him, but Riley's arm suddenly stopped me. She was surprisingly strong.

"Farkle needs someone who cares about him right now," Riley hisses. She really hates me now. I don't blame her.

* * *

 **There is no Lucaya in this; I just needed more drama and Faya will always be one of my OTPs. Will everyone forgive each other and will Lucas ever wake up to a peaceful home? Find out in the next chapter**


	19. Putting the Pieces Together

**Girl Meets Texas was better than I expected. But one question is, how do you pronounce Lucaya? In the promos, it was pronounced differently than the way I usually say it (I say with an -ay sound, and the promo said it with an -ie sound). Have I actually been mispronouncing it the whole time? Whatever, let's just keep going with the story.**

* * *

 **Farkle's POV**

I couldn't help but act like a heartbroken teenage girl for the past few weeks. Maya was my dream girl, the girl I pined over for years and it turns out she never liked me but her hotter best friend. I love Lucas, he's a great friend, but girls always like him not me. It's even the same with my girlfriend.

Riley followed me home and she was cooing over me like a mother. "I'm not leaving your side until you feel better," she comforts me.

"It's just that . . . I thought Maya really liked me, maybe even love, but she always liked Lucas and I was just her little rebound," I blubber.

"She's a real jerk," Riley sighs. She was fighting with Maya, too. Lucas was her boyfriend after all.

"Our life is like a soap opera right now," I mutter, "a really bad one written by an overdramatic teen."

"I wish Lucas was here," Riley says wistfully. "Everything started because of me."

"Why?" I ask. If you ask me, it was all Maya's fault.

Riley chokes back a tear. "I learned something about Lucas that I wasn't supposed to and then he got mad at me. I know why was he was in that car in the first place."

"You do, how?" I ask.

"Charlotte told me," Riley sighs. "He called her right after our fight, saying he was going to see her. He was driving to Smithville. I gave him the idea in the first place." Riley covered her mouth and started to cry.

"It's not your fault," I say, our roles reversing. Now she's the one who's crying and I'm the mother. "You were just trying to help."

"I want to say something to Maya and the boys, but," Riley pauses for a second. "They'll probably blame me or Charlotte. Maya already hates her for leaving Lucas."

"Well, I don't blame her," I reply. "What reason did she have to leave?"

Riley started sobbing.

"Riley, you know something we don't," I urge her. "We need to solve this mystery together so you need to tell us what you know."

"You're right," she says. "You're absolutely right."

"I am?" I say. I'm better at emotional situations than I think I am.

"I know just the place," Riley says, her voice gradually cheering up. "I'm calling Zay who'll call Brandon who'll call Maya."

"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask. Was this another Riley moment?

"Get a helmet," Riley said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

I didn't know where I was. I was floating within a black space, without walls or a ceiling. It was like the vacuum of space but no stars or planets.

"He should've chosen me from the start," a voice says. Is that Maya?

Suddenly, a memory floated before me. It was me and Maya, but different. She wore her hair in a French braid and had on a dress and sandals. I wore a baseball cap on backwards and was around four feet tall, before my growth spurt. Maya and I were nine years old. We sat on a park bench, eating popsicles.

"Dad will come back with Mom any day now," nine-year-old me said optimistically.

"I don't know, Lucas," nine-year-old Maya responded. "It's been two weeks."

"But she said it was going to be me and her," little me said. "She promised. I know my mom and she always keeps her promises."

"Sometimes promises were made to be broken," little Maya said bitterly. "My dad never came back for Mom."

"But my mom isn't like your dad," little me whined. "She's different."

"Not all nice people stay, Lucas," Maya practically shouts.

All went silent for a moment.

Little Lucas replied, "She hates me, doesn't she?"

"That what it felt like for me and my mom," little Maya said. "It was like we were unlovable."

"Well," little Lucas grabbed little Maya's hand and said, "We can be unlovable together."

Little Maya smiled and squeezed her friend's hand, and not in a friendly way, in a romantic way. Nine-year-old me couldn't see it before but sixteen-year-old Lucas can: Maya liked me more than just a friend.

Another voice echoed in the darkness. It was more than one voice. The memory of me and Maya disappeared and was replaced with an unfamiliar one. Riley and Maya (present ones) were standing in a hospital hallway.

"What do you want me to do?" Riley yells at Maya. "I can't be like everyone. I forgive Charlotte because she still loves Lucas after all those years. It's the truth."

"If Lucas could hear us right now, he would take my side," Maya growls.

"Maybe he would," Riley retorts. "But you need to hear Charlotte's side of the story first."

"Whatever you say won't convince me," Maya mumbles. "People never change."

"That's a bit hypocritical," Riley seethes. "You changed completely after you abandoned Missy."

"Don't bring Missy into this," Maya yells. "You don't even know anything. You don't even know Lucas like you think you do."

"I know more than you do!" Riley yells back.

"I can't believe he chose you," Maya hisses. "You never understand anything. You're so spoiled and self-righteous and all you do is pretend the past is the past when we know that the past never goes away. Lucas should have chosen me from the start."

It flashes forward to Farkle crying and running out of the hospital with Riley following him. Maya was left behind sobbing. When did this happen to me?

Another memory replaces this one. It was that day again, the day when I was locked in the attic when I was five.

"I promise we will get away from him," my mom sobs. "We can start over, just you and me, and we will forget about all the scars he left on us."

Then another flash shows me lying in a car wreck, the steering wheel slumped against my bloody chest. My head was bleeding as well, and I must've had a concussion. Glass was everywhere and it was raining hard. I could actually feel the pain. A crumpled letter was in my pocket.

 _My mother_ , I was going to see my mother. I took Riley's advice and went to see her but my plans were stopped by a muddy ditch and a crazy truck driver. And now Riley, Maya, Farkle, and everyone else I love are left all alone. I wanted out. I wanted out of this place so I can make things right.

Only . . . how do you escape impending death?


	20. Truly Magical

**Maya's POV**

* * *

I should be at home, probably playing with my spray paint, but I'm not. Instead, Brandon and I were standing in front of a rickety metal swing set, rusted beyond repair. My feet were sinking into the partly frozen muddy ground. It was pretty cold for Austin, since it was the middle of January. Zay was already sitting in one of the swings, tossing pebbles into the grayish pond in front of him.

"Why are we here again?" I ask. Zay sent us here because "there was something we needed to know."

"Apparently, someone wants to tell us big news," Zay informs. "And you'll never guess who it is."

Riley and Farkle appear out of nowhere. Why are they here?

"Everyone should sit down," Riley instructs.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me," I say, as I tested my weight on the swing seat. I thought it would collapse, but it didn't.

"This is important," Farkle says, not directing his voice at me, but at Zay and Brandon.

He's still mad at me. I don't know what the big deal was. So what, I used to have a big crush on Lucas, but that was middle school. Did he expect me not to have feelings for other guys? Just because he never had another crush before doesn't mean I shouldn't.

"Lucas has been in a coma for a month now," Riley says. "If you haven't noticed, things have pretty tough without him here."

"No kidding," I say.

Riley glares at me and asks, "Maya, do you know about this swing set?"

"No," I answer.

"This is a very special swing set," Riley begins. "Charlotte Friar, Lucas's mom, took him to this place since he was six. He considered it a magical swing set, and all you have to do activate the magic was just talk. Lucas took me here back in November."

"No, I would know about this place if it was so special to him," I say. "Why would he cherish a place that his rotten mom took him to?"

"Lucas had secrets, Maya," Riley says, "secrets that he even kept from you."

"Why would he do that?" I ask, my voice quivering. "Isn't friendship all about telling others your secrets?"

"He was afraid," Riley replies. "He was afraid you would think less of him if you knew."

"Lucas is the bravest guy I ever known," Zay interjects. "We would never think less of him."

"His father was not what you all thought he was," Riley says with a slight sob. "There was a reason you never got to see his house or meet his family."

"If he was so ashamed of his dad, why didn't he tell us?" Brandon asks. "I sometimes get ashamed of my parents but I don't hide it from my friends."

"He wasn't ashamed of his dad," Riley says loudly, like she couldn't anything in any longer. "He was afraid of his dad. Mr. Friar . . . he wasn't a very good father."

Everything went silent. We all knew what she meant. Those days, when Lucas was silent and would wear thick clothes to hide his skin, he was hiding scars, wasn't he? He never took us to his house; we never met his dad, only heard of him very briefly. I want to not believe Riley, but the way everything fit, the way everything fell into place; it had to be the truth.

"We could have helped him," I say with tears running down my cheeks. "Why didn't he say something?"

"I don't know why," Riley quivered. "He thought he could do it by himself, he didn't want to burden anybody, so he covered it all up. I only found out by accident. There was a good reason his mom left."

Charlotte really did need to leave Mr. Friar. But that doesn't mean I forgive her. She should have taken Lucas with her.

"The night he stole his dad's car," Brandon mused. "Was that for revenge?"

"No," Riley responds. "Everything that happened that night, it was all my fault." She started to cry really heavily. "He went to my house to talk to me and showed me a letter from his mom. He got so angry about it and I told him he should forgive her. But he and I began fighting about it and he said I was acting like Missy."

That's not true. No matter how much Riley gets concerned about shallow stuff, she would never be like Missy.

Riley continues. "He left my house and that's when he decided to make amends with his mother, taking my advice. He stole his dad's car to drive to Smithville to see her. But then . . . you know. It's all my fault."

"No it's not," I cry out. "It's ridiculous you blame yourself for that. It's all Charlotte's fault. She never loved Lucas enough to meet him in person."

"She tried, Maya!" Riley yells. "Even though she was scared, even though she was selfish, she still loved Lucas and wanted him to be her son. He was always her family and that woman is now suffering without him! Not everyone who leaves forgets."

Riley has never looked so weak and emotional. She really must care about Lucas. I rock on the swing back and forth. I don't understand why Lucas loves this place. It's gross, it's disgusting, but somehow, Riley understood what it meant to him. She really does try to understand.

"I can't believe he never told me," I say. "I thought I knew everything about him."

"Well, you don't Maya!" Farkle finally yells. He was talking to me again. "Stop putting him on such a high pedestal and look at the facts! He wasn't as perfect as you thought he was and he didn't return the feelings you felt for him. I know it feels bad that the person you thought was amazing wasn't really amazing and that sometimes they don't feel the same way about you, but it happens! And sometimes you have to accept that they were real people and they were flawed people."

Everyone was silent again. There was a feeling in the air that felt unreal, like a kaleidoscope of anger and sadness and disappointment and empathy. It was like the magic of the truth.

"I do love you, Farkle," I say. "I'm sorry that I never told you. I'm sorry that I treated you like a friend instead of a boyfriend. I'm sorry that I might've cared more about Lucas than I do about you. But I want to start over. I want you back because you made me happy and you made me feel loved and beautiful and treated me like I'm worthy, something Lucas never done for me."

Farkle looked up at me and was silent.

"Just make up already," Brandon complains. "I hate seeing a happy couple fight."

We all laughed and Farkle and I kissed each other, ignoring all the gagging sounds Zay made.

"You're just mad because you're single," Farkle teases and we all ended up laughing and joking and messing around, like old times.

Riley looked at me and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I reply. I look at the swing set, seeing past all the rust and creakiness. "This place really is magic."

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

I was still lost in whatever dimension I was in. Random memories just popped up at random times, taking me through the life I lived and let me reevaluate myself. Life really does flash before your eyes when you're about to die. But this death was taking quite a while to settle in.

More light flashed before me and I saw Riley, who was still as beautiful as I last remember her. She held a book in her hands and began to stroke my hand.

"Why are you so cold?" she whispers and proceeded to sit down.

I wanted to hug her. I wanted to scream her name and cry all over her shoulder. I missed her, I've been so lost and scared and I just wanted to feel her lips against mine again. But I couldn't move. I was completely paralyzed.

She flipped to a random page in her book and began reading a poem.

"The ocean beneath me claimed me as its slave/ Dragging me down with shackles made of water/ Into a prison of hatred and anger/ She controlled me, tricked me, held me down with fists of seawater/ Duped into a life of servitude inside a world I couldn't understand," she recited.

I felt like a prisoner, held down by shackles of darkness. Everything felt hazy, like I was being held underwater.

"I miss you, Lucas," Riley cooed. "I wish I could see you again."

 _I'm here Riley! I'm still here!_ I shouted with all my might. But yet, I was still silent as a dead body.


	21. Sleeping Death

**Lucas's POV**

* * *

I never really thought what death would be like. I'm not a religious person (I don't even think I was raised with one) but I always believed there was a place for the afterlife. Not a place with palaces made of clouds and rivers filled with rainbows but somewhere. I never thought about how I would die either. I just imagined it being after I completed all my goals in life: go to college, become a veterinarian or a baseball player, get married and have one or two kids, be a better dad than my dad ever was, and have an adventure before kicking the bucket. If I did die, I always thought it would be the slow and easy way out, through a disease or old age, when I was at least seventy or something. And I always thought dying would be fast and painless, like falling asleep as you take your last breath, the world disappearing and the light fading away. I wanted to die surrounded by the people I love and have a memorable few last words. But now I can't get that.

This is what I get: dying at sixteen years old, barely reaching adulthood. Dying because of a car accident, because of a stupid idea, because of an impulse I decided to take. Way before I could go to college and get a job and have kids. Way before I got the chance to apologize to Riley, to say she was right.

Dying was not fast at all. I wasn't even sure if I really was dying. I was in a comatose state, at least that's what I think, and survival seemed unknown. I was right about one thing about death; it's a lot like sleep. But not the peaceful sleep. It was like some sort of haunting, sinister haze was reaching through my fingertips, coaxing my body to rest. It's slow and it's spreading throughout me like a virus. It was cold and foreboding, almost like slippery in texture. It numbed my hands, like my body was slowly disappearing. It was a battle to stay awake, to stay alert and active. But the haze felt so soft, so relaxing. But I had to stay awake, so I could wake up and say all the things I wanted to say, to do the things I wanted to do. I would not wake up to a happy home but I could fix things. If only I could just wake up.

So there I was, just disappearing. My entire arm was gone, well not literally gone, but it felt like it was. I was trying to fight the death inside me, to keep it in its place, to try to make up for my somewhat-lost arm. Then I could see again, see outside of this death chamber and see the hospital room I was in. I could almost feel the blinding lights on my skin, the several wires puncturing my limbs and connecting me to machines. There were more machines in my room this time, all monitoring my heartbeat and breathing. It felt like I was a cyborg.

Then I saw a face. There was someone in my room, holding my limp, not-really-there hand. It was a woman, not Riley or Maya, but someone older. She had long dark blond hair, wispy and framing her sharp face. Her eyes were a pale, worn-out green, almost brownish. Her thin lips formed into a half-smile.

"My Lucas has gotten so big," she whispers. "How much of your life I missed?"

I recognized her. It was her, the reason I took that crazy drive in the first place: my mom. She looked so worn-out and pale, but still possessed that motherly smile. I suddenly felt five years old again, tiny and helpless with my mother's arms around me. I wasn't sure if I had forgiven her for leaving, I just wanted to see what she was doing when I stole Dad's car to see her. But it was so hard to feel mad at her right now.

Another person entered the room: Riley. She looked happier now, like the optimistic girl I always known. She didn't bring her book or poetry this time, but she carried a turkey sandwich wrapped in plastic and two cups of coffee. I see she was wearing her lucky pin.

"The hospital cafeteria reminds me of my mom's cooking," Riley giggles.

"Thank you for making things right with me and Maya," my mom replies. "You're like a fairy godmother."

"I inherited the meddling gene from my dad," Riley says. "How's Lucas?"

"He almost feels alive," my mom answers. "I want to talk to him again. I hope he forgiven me."

 _I don't really know,_ I thought.

"I know Lucas and he might be a little stubborn," Riley says. "But he always comes through in the end." She looks at me and unpins her clover pin and attaches it to my chest. It felt girly but I liked it, it felt like Riley gave me a piece of her.

"You know my son better than I do," Mom sighs. "I want to know him again."

Riley clutches my mom's hand and comforts her. It was strange to hear them talk about me like I wasn't listening when I was. It was almost like eavesdropping. I wonder if they know I can hear them.

"Charlotte!" a gruff voice interrupts. A man I haven't seen in a long time stood in the threshold. A man I didn't want to see: my dad.

"Blake," my mom says as Dad walks into my room. "It's been a while."

"Seven years," Dad responds. "It took seven years for you to come back. I can still remember the last thing you said to me before you vamoosed."

"Listen," Mom says strictly. "We can have this conversation later. I am not doing this here, in front of Riley and Lucas."

"Right now seems like the perfect time to talk," Dad chuckles. He raises that familiar fist I seen a hundred times. "You don't how long I've waited for this."

He slaps my mom across the face right in front of Riley. I still felt that shocked, angered feeling I had when I was five. Riley gasps and tries to pull my mom away.

"Stay out of this," Mom whispers, pushing Riley away. She was ashamed, I could tell. Being so easily pushed around by her ex-husband, it was mortifying.

Dad swings his fist again and hits Mom in the shoulder. "This is what you deserve," he says wickedly.

Mom did something I had never seen her do: retaliate. She shoves Dad in the chest and screams, "You are not doing this to me again. I am done being afraid of you!"

"Why did you leave?" Dad hisses. "Was it because of that other man?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Mom says.

"How do you think this affects my son?" Dad seethes. "Do you think he would be happy to see you once he wakes up?"

"He's not your son!" Mom shouts. "Lucas is nothing like you, and he will never become you. You are not his father if you still hurt him like you hurt me. I am getting taking back my son so would never have to endure this pain again."

She does care about me. She does want to be my mother again. All the pain I felt for seven years vanished. I forgive her.

"You can have him!" Dad shouts. He looks over at me and says, "I just came here because he wrecked my car."

Riley stands up and says to my dad, "You are a terrible person."

"I don't have to impress you," Dad replies and he leaves the room, taking out his pack of Marlboros.

"Are you okay?" Riley asks as she holds my mother's bruised face.

"I survived eleven years living with him, haven't I?" Mom says.

"I hope Lucas knows that you still love him," Riley says.

"Me too," Mom sighs as she embraces Riley.

I wanted to hug them too. I just couldn't escape this cage of death.


	22. Mother Knows Best

**Riley's POV**

* * *

I believe in superstitions and ghosts and luck. Maya thinks it's stupid but I truly believe things happen for a reason. I have my lucky gold pin (which ran out of luck when I came here), a pack of tarot cards I got from a middle school carnival back in New York, and my rabbit's foot. And ever since Lucas landed in a coma two months ago, I've been wasting all my hope on making sure he wakes up. I've even been making little bets with myself.

 _If two boys wear red shirts in class today, Lucas will wake up._

 _If it rains during math class, Lucas will wake up._

 _If Maya makes fun of me doing stupid bets, Lucas will wake up._

So far, all points say Lucas will wake up. But whenever I go to the hospital and visit him, he's still lying there, motionless. Occasionally, there's the flutter underneath his eyelids, the wiggle of his big toe, even the rare, optimistic groan. But then all his movements cease and he goes back to silence. I read him poetry and magazines every day after school, give him news about school (like the candlelit vigil Missy threw for him, yet she didn't invite me or any of Lucas's real friends), and even try to play a little music for him. Maya, Zay, Brandon, and Farkle often join me, but eventually the hospital just becomes too depressing for them to come. I'm the only one who still believes. Dr. Meyer tells me it could be any day now but weeks are passing and there's still nothing. All I could do is pin my lucky clover onto Lucas's hospital gown and stay there with him until the nurses kick me out after 8 pm.

"It takes a lot of optimism to still hope for Lucas," Maya comments as we walk around Austin. "I think that's what Lucas loved about you."

"I wonder if he stopped loving me," I mumble under my breath.

"Are you still blaming yourself for this?" Maya asks.

I slowly nod.

Maya slaps her forehead. "If Lucas could hear you now, he would be screaming at you. You're Riley, the most hopeful sixteen-year-old girl in Texas. If you lose hope now, Lucas will never wake up."

"I'm trying, but it's hard to be optimistic when you still remember Lucas screaming at you two months ago," I sigh.

"Are people still congratulating you for 'staying strong'?" Maya asks.

"I'm beginning to get sick of it," I laugh. "Why do complete strangers mourn for Lucas when they couldn't care less?"

"They believe they're being sympathetic, and people live for charity because it makes them look good," Maya says.

"What hypocrites," I mutter.

"Look at that," Maya says and she points to Lucas's front yard. In front of Lucas's porch was a gigantic shrine plastered with photos and candles. Flowers that had long gone wilted and baskets of presents surrounded it.

We march over to shrine and peer into the baskets. There were cigarettes (Lucas didn't smoke), stained letters of sympathy, and even little gifts of chocolates and cookies (most likely from children). Everything was addressed to either Lucas or Mr. Friar.

"Cute idea," Maya says, "Except for the fact that these things have been popping up everywhere."

"Lucas would love this," I giggle as I picked up a card read " _I didn't know you existed but my mom made me write this_."

Maya takes a box of chocolates and tastes one. She gags and says, "These people don't know Lucas at all. I—I mean, _he_ hates coconut."

I begin to laugh and then another voice interrupts us.

"You're the one leaving this house."

 _Charlotte._

Another voice responds to her. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

 _Mr. Friar._

"This was always my house and you just invaded it eleven years ago," Charlotte refutes.

Maya and I look at each other in panic. We duck behind a bush when Mr. Friar opens the door. He carried a suitcase and a can of beer.

"Don't think this is the last time you see me," Mr. Friar snarls.

Charlotte smirks. "If you ever try to come back, I'm calling the police. You've been controlling me for fifteen years. I'm no longer your puppet."

She closes the door and Mr. Friar stares viciously at the Lucas shrine on the porch. He takes one of the cigarette packs and kicks at the framed photo of Lucas. He then takes his car and leaves.

Maya peeks her head out of the leaves and says, "It was that easy to kick him out?"

"I'm just glad he's gone," I say.

I look back into the house and see Charlotte unpack her bags. She wipes away at the blood on her ear which tells me that maybe kicking out her husband wasn't so easy after all.

"She's not that bad of a person," Maya says.

"She's human," I say. "Humans make mistakes, but we have the ability to fix them."

I could only hope that I can fix my mistake.


	23. Breaking the Cycle

**Lucas's POV**

The darkness almost felt like home. The sinister arms of death almost felt like a person, coaxing me to accept it. The eternal sleep felt inevitable and I couldn't fight it. But not because it was impossible, because I kept thinking I shouldn't fight it. Death sounded like the perfect option. It's not like my family wants me back. I can't trust my mother to stay forever; she might realize how much of a mess I am. It's not like my friends can't just find someone else to take my place; there are a million people out there. And it's not like Riley would forgive me once I wake up. She deserves someone who wouldn't plunge her into trouble. Her life was so much better before she met me. And the death felt so comforting, like the only thing I rely on.

Look at the horrible life I live. Do I really want that back? My friends are better off without me. Maybe all I need to do is stop fighting and close my eyes; let the death seep through me. Maybe I could be happier this way. And what if God planned me to go out this way? It's not like I could change the world if I keep on living. I'm not essential to humankind like other people. At least death doesn't sound so painful like the life I already live. Who says that a magic wand fixed my life and I get to wake up to a happy home? Maybe this realm of death is the home I'm meant to live in.

 _Just close your eyes_ , I tell myself. _You could be happy._

But no matter how hard I try, I couldn't bring myself to accept death. There was still a spark of hope in me that life was the better choice. I don't know why I couldn't pick the logical decision and just give up. I just couldn't.

I open my eyes to see something I haven't seen in a long time. It hurt my eyes but it warmed my cold, stiff body.

I saw light.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I've been visiting the hospital so many times that I now know all the staff by name and memorized the hospital's hallways. And every single time I come, the hospital feels more like home. Dark thoughts cloud my mind every time I open the door to Lucas's room. Lucas could be stuck like this for a long time. It's almost been three months. March is around the corner and I can already see the dandelions poking through the icy grass. I had to spend Valentine's Day praying that Lucas would wake up. Everyone is already forgetting him. What if months turn into years and years turn into decades? What if Lucas dies? What will Charlotte do; she came all this way just for him, fought her husband and settled many court arguments just to get back her house, her son. What will Maya, Brandon, and Zay do with only three people in the gang? What will I do?

Lucas looked more dead this time. His skin was turning bluish. His hair was matted and almost resembled a mannequin's wig. It was like this was no longer Lucas, but a plastic replica of him. I missed his green, reassuring eyes. I touched his hand and felt nothing but cold. The warmth disappeared from his skin. The light faded from his unmoving eyes. His heart monitor was still active, all the machines told me he was alive, but it didn't look like he was.

I tried to keep hopeful as I opened my book. I read aloud a poem:

"My breath disappeared into smoke/skin turns into paper/blood stills into molasses/heart takes final beat/I accepted the darkness surrounding me," I recited.

I shut the book firmly and close my eyes. I didn't want to read anymore.

I look at Lucas, still asleep. I wonder if it hurts in there, like the death was painful. Or maybe it's softer, more subtle, perhaps even soothing. Or maybe Lucas is not even in there, maybe he's ascending to the great beyond.

I touch the lucky clover pin I clipped to him earlier. Even that looked dull and tarnished. I wanted to take it off of him but I decided otherwise. I stood up and began talking to him.

"Lucas," my voice cracks a bit. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I put you into this situation and that I can't get you out of it. If you can see me, don't be mad. I know that I don't always know best, that I'm not always right. It's just that when you talked to me that night; it felt like my opinion didn't matter to you. You lived your life not accepting help from others, thinking you could do things by yourself, but that's just not true. Why do you think we're here for you? We want to help; we care about your well-being. You're not a burden or a charity case because we really want you to be happy, to be safe. All of us: Maya, Zay, Brandon, Farkle, your mother, me especially; we all wanted to keep you safe because we love you and we want you here. I don't know what I would do without you."

My speech became riddled with tears as I kept talking.

"Can't you see that you made a difference to my life? You made me feel like myself, more real than other people made me feel. You think you're protecting us by keeping all these secrets but you keep hurting yourself and that doesn't make us feel better. You can't protect us from everything because ignorance isn't always bliss. If I never met you, I would be so different and not in a good way."

I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. I turn away and stare out the window.

"Please come back," my voice quivers. "I did everything I could do. We want you back."

Time stopped for a moment. It was like the clock stopped ticking just so I could cry like a baby. How could everything go so wrong? I wanted to go back in time so I could keep Lucas from making that big mistake. But time kept moving, even when I didn't want it to.

A hoarse whisper breaks the silence of the room. "Riley?"

I open my eyes just to make sure it wasn't a dream. I was facing Lucas, who was moving, waking up, alive. His eyes were half-open, revealing the dark green of his irises. I stare at him like he grew another head. He was confused, shifting his arms to see the wires connecting him to robotic machines.

"You're awake?" I whisper.

"I was asleep?" Lucas replies confusedly.

My lucky clover pin gleamed on his hospital gown. All the dust and tarnish disappeared. It was saving all its luck for this.

"I think this is yours," Lucas tells me once he saw the gold pin on his chest.

I couldn't speak. He came back for me. I open my mouth to say something. Laughter spilled out of my throat.

"Why are you laughing?" Lucas asks.

More tears splashed onto my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Lucas asks.

I finally stop laughing and say to him, "It's just that you're here."

"I was gone?" he asks.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I say as I wrap my arms around him. "As long as you're still here, everything's okay."

* * *

 **Author's note: There will be an epilogue. This is not over yet. Thank you for being patient and waiting 23 chapters for this. This is my successful story yet. Thank you for everything.**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

Sometimes, it felt like I wasn't dying at all. Instead, the entire experience felt like a dream—if not a dream that lasted three months long. The doctors informed me about my injuries; my arm was still broken and they performed surgery on my legs and ribs (apparently my right leg is slightly bionic now), but I was okay for the most part. When my mother checked me out of the hospital, I was greeted with screams and happy tears. Everyone who once ignored me, saw pass me, was suddenly my friend. Even Principal Adams flew over to my side. It was like waking up from a coma made me a hero. Lucas Friar, the outcast, was now a renowned charity case. Living in the shadows most of your life and now all the spotlights are turned at you was uncomfortable. I didn't like all the attention, the special treatment that felt too fake. At least I could depend on my friends.

A million stories were passed around at the lunch table when I finally came back to school. Zay talked about his new crush Vanessa the cheerleader, and Brandon talked about his brother's engagement. Farkle was being Farkle and talked about scientific breakthroughs and Maya wasn't being Maya and hung onto every word. They were different somehow. A few months ago, their relationship was a bit unbalanced, with Farkle giving it his all and Maya barely contributing. But now they were more genuine, more honest, and even if they debated it a bit more now, Farkle and Maya was a real couple now. Too bad it meant more PDA.

More good news was added onto my life: Mom was here to stay. Walking into my own home was now safe. My father was no longer here. He's out there; somewhere, but he won't be bothering us, my mother says. She promised to be here this time, to be my mother. She unpacked her bags and reclaimed her house; it was always hers anyways. The Friar house was now welcoming to me, like all the scars and tears etched into the walls disappeared. I could barely recognize my old house, and it wasn't a bad thing.

It's been two weeks since I woke up. Better news came along and soon enough, my spotlight at school faded away. It was kinda funny how people's attention can be caught and dragged away so easily. My arm was getting better but I still couldn't play baseball like I used to. One day, I guess. Things were looking up. There was no more fear in my life, no more pain, and it felt amazing not to wake up afraid of my own father. But it felt too good to be true, like it was going to fade away any second now. I tried to grasp onto my good luck as best as I could. There were still nightmares to remind me about my dad but the best thing about it was I could wake up, remember my horrifying dream, and then walk downstairs to see that there was no danger. It was kind of funny, too. I never wanted to let this happiness fade.

"Be careful," Riley warns me as I sit on the swing. We were celebrating all those days we missed. The swing set became Riley's special spot too.

"It's sitting, Riley," I say. "I'm not going to get hurt."

"You're still injured," she reminds me. "Remember your arm?"

I wiggle my fingers underneath the colorful cast. "I've haven't died yet."

"You almost did two weeks ago," she says.

"Why are you so worried about me?" I ask her. "I'm telling you, it wasn't your fault. It was mine."

Riley sighs and says, "It's just that, what if something like this happened again? I want to make sure you're safe."

"I can take care of myself," I reply. "I have been for the last seven years."

"You have to accept help once in a while," she says as she grabs my hand. "We just want to protect you."

"Why is it worth it to protect me?" I ask. "I'm not going to make a difference to the world."

"You made a difference in me," Riley says. "You're special to me. You are worth something to me."

"I promise to talk more this time," I say. Life gave me a second chance; I'm going to make a few changes.

"Look!" Riley gasps. "I have never seen so many fireflies."

Fireflies twinkled in the air like floating diamonds, grazing among the dandelions.

"Come on!" I yell and I dart up from my seat and catch a few. Riley follows suit but even when I'm wearing a leg brace, she was still slower than me.

Everything began to sparkle as Riley and I danced in the tall grass of the meadow. She was careful not to touch my arm as I dipped her. I nearly dropped her onto the grass.

"Please don't let go!" she squeals.

"I wasn't going to," I laugh and I pull her in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Finally, this story is done. Thank you for reading this and writing all those reviews, this is my best work yet. I'm not sure if I can write any more GMW fanfics as well as this one but I'll try. Guess I can take a while to focus on SU stories. Maybe I can write another story like this, I can try. Remember, I love all of you. Bye guys!**


End file.
